Wonderland's Void: Spirit Week
by LetoSai
Summary: One-Shot following 'Wonderland's Void:The Return Call'  Alice Rhodes might be the Queen of Spades now, but normal life has to continue. The last thing she needs is Mad Hatter's and White Rabbit's showing up to show their school spirit.


One Shot. I'll start off with an apology on this being so **horribly** late. I know I promised to have this out with in a month after the story ended but well…it ended up being a lot longer then I anticipated. That's a good thing right?

This one shot takes place after me story- **Wonderland's Void: the return call**- if you have **not **read that story, then you're going to be really lost here so I recommend that you do. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Alice in Wonderland. Only my weirdy remake of it.

* * *

Spirit Week

**Monday- Twin Day**

Alice sat in class with her legs propped up on her desk. She'd been giving the clock subtle glances for over twenty minutes. She was ready to go home but she groaned inwardly at the thought of practice. Thinking of practicing so hard when it was ages until their next game was starting to annoy her. Had the coach let her do things the way she wanted all of the girls on her team would be a lot happier.

She seemed to be the only one not full of spirit for the school's annual Spirit Week that led to Home Coming night. It was a week of slim opportunities where uniforms weren't required. Each day had a special theme and all the kids came matching the theme just so they could go without the day of plaid skirts and light blue button down shirts—no belts, no ties, no 'black only' shoes.

"You're not even listening." Autumn chuckled, looking like she could have fallen asleep at any moment as she rested her head on her arms and laid against her desk uncomfortably since she was a bit tall for a girl.

"I don't want her to move." Tina muttered, "I'm trying to capture her serious face."

"Don't sketch me." Alice said, snapping back from her daydreams. "You have enough of me as it is."

Tina shrugged; not looking bothered in the least as she continued working on her sketch. "That's your opinion."

"I like my opinion meaning something." Alice muttered, unfortunately, for the moment she was normal Alice. Not Alice the Queen of Spades.

Tina and Autumn were dressed identically, down to their shoelaces. They carried out the days theme beautifully—Twin Day. They had been worried when Alice wouldn't participate with them. Turning Twin Day into Triplet Day was over rated and over done. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she found her own twin.

Mikey, on the other hand, was currently sitting in a different classroom. But his outfit nearly matched hers. They both wore dark jeans, black boots and a white button down shirt that they had colored on the weekend before in the spurt of boredom. She even colored his Wonderland tattoos on her wrists in sharpie that had caused him such trouble the first week of school.

During Spirit Week the days were more for playing around then schoolwork. Much of the day was spent in fundraising for the Home Coming dance on Saturday. Students had volunteered to decorate throughout the week and others weren't doing anything but goofing off. They only came to school with the notion of being able to dress how they wanted.

Alice and the rest of her soccer team had already raised their goal of money so they spent their class time doing nothing.

"You're fine." Autumn chuckled. "But you're spacing out. Meeting Boyfriend tonight?"

Alice had introduced them to Spade and the four of them had all been together on a few occasions but for some reason both Tina and Autumn refused to call him Spade. They instead just referred to him as 'Boyfriend'. Luckily Spade didn't mind. It was almost a declaration and title he was proud to carry along with him.

"Not tonight." Alice shook her head. "At least I don't think so. I spent all of Saturday with him so I'm not sure what the plans are."

"Awe, that's why she blew us off Saturday." Tina cooed mockingly.

"Oh it is not." Alice muttered, knowing it was true. She hated to think she was that kind of friend but she did see them nearly everyday and her time with Spade was precious. She was longing for winter break already to spend with him.

"It's all right, we don't mind." Tina chuckled. "That boy is one hundred percent in love with you."

"I do mind a little bit, but that's only to bother you and I don't get to do that nearly enough." Autumn smiled wide.

"Yeah, yeah, just leave him be." Alice smiled faintly.

"How am I supposed to talk him into proposing to you if you won't let me poke fun at him?" Autumn smiled but her expression shifted when Alice's did. "What?"

Tina's eyes widened, actually jumping to the right conclusion. "Did he propose?"

Alice never would have guessed that those three words would gain so much attention. She could already tell that others in the class were straining to hear their conversation.

"No." Alice shook her head. They were technically 'married' even if they were unofficially married.

"You don't sound sure." Autumn narrowed her eyes, sitting up slowly. "Something's going on with you two."

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" Tina grinned, stabbed her pencil towards Alice as if to emphasis her point.

"Shit, she's going red." Autumn grinned. "Damn it, woman, why are we the last to know?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I didn't admit to anything."

"You didn't have to. You got that 'on the pill glow'." Mikey mused as he appeared, slumping in the seat next to her with a sly grin.

"That _what_?" Tina choked out instantly.

"What are you wearing." Alice muttered, her eyes wide for a different reason. This morning when they'd come to school they were dressed nearly identical, now they weren't. Mikey was dressed in black jeans, a white shirt, and a dark red vest that looked suspiciously like one she really didn't wan to see. He even wore a battered looking top hat. "No. Oh, no."

"I had nothing to do with this." Mikey grinned wider.

"Alice." Autumn muttered, not getting even an ounce of her attention.

"Sugar!"

"Ah, fuck." Alice moaned, peering up as Hatter walked in the room, clothes matching Mikey's down to the cuffs. The Mad Hatter was not who she needed roaming around her school. Mostly because he stuck out like few could. He was tall, at least six-four. Dark hair, pierced ears, he was the kind of guy that was both intimidating and intriguing.

Hatter kneeled down before her with a grin and grabbed her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Your Highness."

"Ah, get away from me." Alice muttered, shoving him away.

"Have a seat, man." Mikey chuckled, point to the seat in front of him. "She's gonna be in a mood, best to be a safe distance away."

"I see." Hatter smiled sweetly, getting up and dusting himself off before taking a seat. "Interesting place this is, yes indeed."

"Who is this?" Tina muttered and Autumn shrugged.

Alice was close to hiding under her teacher's desk. This was bound to get more mortifying then she wanted to deal with. Everyone in the classroom was nearly silently. Hatter stuck out fiercely. It also didn't help that Winnie and her friends were all turned around staring. They'd seen Hatter once before, the day he and White made a scene at the café in town.

"He's one of Spade's friends." Alice muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Tina and Autumn." Mikey introduced, pointing them both out. It was pretty easy for him to tell that Alice was in no mood to do it herself. "This is Hatter."

Autumn blinked slowly. "Hatter? Tell me that's a nickname."

"Would it make you feel better if it was." Hatter raised an eye, not looking overly concerned. He was already digging through someone's backpack and no one seemed to question where he pulled it from. He more then likely brought it in with him.

"No klepto stuff." Alice glared at him. "Not here."

Hatter dropped the bag instantly with an audible 'thud' and smiled. "As you wish."

"Spade's got some interesting friends." Tina muttered. She looked at Hatter strangely before shifting in her seat and turning to a clean page in her sketchbook.

"To say the least." Mikey agreed. "So I ran into Hatter—in the hallway—and explained to him what Spirit Week was and he was way into it so I sorta switched clothes. Sorry Alice."

"What? To leave her without a twin." Autumn said, smiling faintly.

"Oh no." Alice said again, looking at Mikey. This was going to be a longer day then she thought. "Switched with who?"

Mikey smiled faintly, saying nothing.

"Hatter." She turned her gaze to him.

"You don't have to listen to her here." Mikey instigated with a grin.

Hatter chuckled. "White is here."

Alice groaned loud, slumping down to lay her head on her desk tiredly. She felt a hand pat her hair and didn't need to look to know it was Autumn.

"Not a good day deary?" She asked.

"No. They only listen to Spade." Alice sighed, squeezing her eyes shut and hoping it was all a bad dream.

"Um, Alice." Autumn said and Alice felt another desk sliding up beside her. "I guess this is the other one."

Alice looked up to White sitting next to her, a sweet; 'innocent' smile on his lips. He really had switched cloths with Mikey and now matched her every bit as good as Mikey had that morning.

"Hey, baby. Here we didn't think you had any fun days around here. Come to find out you have a week of it. Delightful." White smiled, leaning in to brush his lips against her cheek. He was always that way. He one only a few inches taller then her and he liked to start trouble when he could. He's brown eyes and platinum hair were charming but she knew better.

"Yeah…"

"We match!" he said happily, though he was still wearing his steel tipped boots rather then the black ones Mikey had.

"That is the theme." Alice said. She always seemed to get overly tired around the two of them.

White smiled at her "It's a little weird though to be honest."

Alice stared at him. "You don't have the right to call anyone weird, you know that right?"

White chuckled. "I'm not weird, only insane."

"Cheers!" Hatter declared loudly, now holding a cup of tea and Alice shook her head slowly when Mikey had one too. They were taking Twin Day too seriously.

Tina sighed. "Would you quit moving. Drawing a moving target is a pain."

"Hm?" Hatter muttered, sipping his tea.

"She's trying to draw you." Mikey said. "She does that sometimes, I think."

Tina shrugged, going back to her picture. Oddly enough, she didn't seem to be too bothered by them. Which was more then Alice could say for the rest of the class who were actually sitting in silence to look at the strange group. Alice was only relieved that since this wasn't a 'real' class they didn't have a teacher.

"So Boyfriend's friends came to see you without him? That's kinds lame." Autumn mused, glancing between White and Hatter.

"More like he probably has no idea they're here." Alice said, and the two boys from Wonderland refused to make eye contact with her.

"What's in the water where they come from?" Tina asked. "So many good looking guys from one place is nuts. What else aren't you telling us? The pill, a possible proposal, and weird friends that pop up in the middle of the day is a pretty strange combo."

"Should you two be in school too or what?" Autumn asked.

"Proposal?" White asked, looking at Alice. "A proposal for what?"

"Just forget about it." Alice sighed; she was getting so worked up that she half expected March to walk in to scold the other two. "Please."

"You do know they're being here is against school regulations." Winnie said, being the first in the class to speak up. She looked as flustered as all the other girls in the class did but with the reputation she had, she couldn't stay quiet for long.

Alice raised an eye. "If you think you can get them to leave, be my guest." A part of her wanted them to stay now just to spite the girl. True, they were annoying and made it a goal to embarrass her at every turn but she wasn't going to let anyone kick them out of her presence.

She almost scowled at the thought. She was getting too used to being a Queen in Wonderland. It was a good thing Mikey was often around to deflate her ego.

"I wouldn't do that." Mikey muttered, smiling faintly as if sensing something horrible was about to come.

Hatter was up on his feet a second later, a grin so wide on his face that Alice momentarily thought of Chessie. He was her Ace and her wild card. As her Wonderland guard it was his job to protect her form all kinds of threats.

The Mad Hatter backed down to no one, certainly not a high school girl. With a graceful flourish he crossed the room towards Winnie and her friends and had a particular swagger that almost made Alice think he'd been drinking, but that easily just could have been him in a good mood.

He grabbed a boy by his collar and pulled him out of his chair before dropping him on the floor and taking the boys seat. In a second he slid it right up next to Winnie's.

"Hi." He said enthusiastically.

Winnie shrank away from him, leaning as far away as she could get. "Hi…"

"Am I bothering you, sweets?" Hatter smirked, invading her personal space.

Winnie's eyes went wide and she nodded. "Yes."

"Wishing I was still sitting over there now, aren't you?" He grinned, nearly moving into her seat with her. He was enjoying her nervous squirming.

She nodded slowly.

"Would you back off." Kyle said. One of the boys that moved into Winnie's inner circle. At the moment Alice was unclear with whether or not he and Winnie were seeing each other but it didn't matter.

"Wasn't talking to you." Hatter smiled, leaning closer to Winnie so he could whisper to her. Her reaction alone was all Alice needed to know he shouldn't be over there. Her face went red and she looked like she could have choked from lack of air.

"White, bring him back over here." Alice sighed. "Please."

White looked at her for a moment, his expression softening a small degree. Whatever Hatter was doing, it amused the White Rabbit, but he couldn't deny a tired request that she meant. He got up and only had to grab Hatter's shoulder to pull him away from the stunned girl.

"Come, my friend. Alice doesn't want you over here anymore. Besides, you're tea is getting cold." White said.

"Ah, yes." Hatter said, getting up. "And when I want cold tea, I'll put ice in it. Thank you for the concern."

"Oh, of course." White said.

"Wow, they missed their train to crazy town." Autumn said, looking back at Alice. "Boyfriend like that when we're not around."

"Thankfully, no." Alice mumbled, looking at the two as the sat back down. "If you two are gonna hang out here you're going to behave."

"No wonder she's on the pill." Tina muttered. "No need to pass on the crazy gene just yet, or expose a baby to these two."

"Can we forget about the pill please." Alice muttered quietly, going red.

"You'd probably get booted off the team too." Autumn grinned.

Alice turned slowly to Mikey. "I'm going to do something horrible to you. I don't know what yet, but you'll regret bringing that up."

"Hey." Mikey shrugged. "You could have denied it."

"Shall I make plans of revenge?" White asked happily. "For him getting on your nerves?"

"HEY! He's my twin today. I won't have any of that," Hatter said, pulling out a lemon slice from his vest pocket and throwing it at White.

White shrugged slowly, taking a bite out of the slice he caught. "I'll do it tomorrow then."

"Oh, that's different then." Hatter said, sipping from his teacup again. "Carry on."

"Thanks a lot." Mikey chuckled.

Tina looked over at Autumn. "Loons, all of them. I think we're the only two normal friends Alice has anymore."

"For damn sure." Autumn muttered. "But I kinda like them. They're nuts but not like a scary danger nuts."

They had no idea—Alice couldn't stop the thought from drifting through her mind. The boys only looked cute, crazy and harmless.

When the bell rang Alice sighed happily. It was only the middle of the day but with her schedule she could leave already.

"The hell was that." White muttered.

"Means we can go." Alice said, grabbing White's sleeve as she got up. "You." She pointed at him. "And you." To Hatter. "You're coming with me."

"You sound like they're mother." Tina mused, packing up her things.

"I might as well be some days." Alice said, handing her bag to White to hold with his free hand so she could grab a hold of Hatter.

"Don't." Mikey said suddenly when Hatter grinned and started to respond to the comment. "Just don't."

Alice shook her head, leaning them out.

"You get the feeling we're in trouble?" White asked with a short laugh.

Hatter laughed. "Yep!"

Mikey smiled and followed along behind them, taking a quick glance back at Winnie who was still frozen in her seat. He almost felt bad, but he made a mental note to ask Hatter what he did. Shutting Winnie up so quickly could be useful information.

**Tuesday- Pajama Day **

Was it ridiculous to roll out of bed, get dressed, run around the block a couple times, race in to take a shower and put your pajama's back on? Alice thought so, but she did it anyway.

Day two of Spirit Week was of course, Pajama day. She wore black sweat pants that were three sizes to big, a long sleeve black shirt and fuzzy black slippers.

"You gotta stop hanging out with Spade. Remember the days when you used to where color?" Mikey said, slinging his arm around her shoulder as they wander the halls. Being seniors had its advantages during Spirit Week. He was wearing something similar though he was actually wearing shoes.

"I look cute." Alice chuckled. "And it's not like he and I can mix up our clothes."

"I don't believe you. Have your dad and the good doctor realized half your stuff is gone?" he chuckled "You've damn near moved in with him."

"Oh, I have not." Alice grumbled, waving the comment off. "I just have some changes of clothes and all."

"Right, right." Mikey said, not looking the least bit convinced. "Who do you think your talking to? I know you better then this."

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and smiled. "It's none of your business."

Mikey faked a gasped and did his best to look insulted. "How dare you. I have always had your best interest at heart."

"Whatever oh mighty Wonderland Judge." Alice said, stopping for a moment at her locker.

"I am quite awesome, aren't I?" he chuckled, slinging his arm over her shoulder and pulling her along with him. "Sometimes I amaze myself."

They spilt up only to go to their homeroom classes for role and then it didn't very much matter where they went so long as they weren't causing a disturbance. The seniors broke apart to return to their fundraising while the underclassmen had to stay in class—at least for part of the day.

Alice had hoped to actually find some time to herself. She wanted to curl up in the stairwell and write for a little while in one of her notebooks and actually be undisturbed but the world didn't seem to want her to write today. It didn't seem to matter that she was behind in her stories.

"Gonna push her down the stairs and laugh maniacally." Tina groused, stomping towards Alice angrily with Autumn running up behind her.

"That's not nice." Alice said casually, sitting in the hallway with her notebook in her lap. "Who are you attempting to murder?"

"They got her in one foul mood." Autumn mused.

"Dorothy Carnes and Jenna Simmers. The two of them can go right to hell for all I care, and I'm hoping they take the express train." Tina seethed.

"Ouch." Alice raised an eye. Threats were never Tina's forte.

Dorothy and Jenna were notoriously known around school and neither for very flattering reasons. Winnie was probably the only one who could argue with them without getting a verbal lashing in return but this coming school year had given Alice a whole new outlook on all three girls. She didn't care.

"Apparently I'm dressed for scandal." Tina huffed, hands on her hips indignantly. She was wearing cotton white pants that stopped at her mid calf, slippers and a white shirt that looked like it was covered in charcoal from one of her art projects.

Alice blinked slowly and raised an eye. "Jenna would know all about dressing for scandal wouldn't she? Don't let it bother you too much."

"Just pisses me off." Tina growled. She was normally so mellow tempered, but not with those girls. They were her sore spot where Winnie was Autumn's.

"Normally I'm the one with the big mouth but I nearly had to break up a fight—that Tina would have started mind you." Autumn chuckled, tugging at her pants that were similar to the ones Alice wore.

Alice shook her head. "Don't let it eat at you, okay?"

"That's easy for you to say. You've got a high standing title. _Captain_." Tina pouted, making both girls roll their eyes.

High standing titles were a ridiculous ranking system that the school kids came up with that only really applied when it was convenient for someone. The chain of popularity was ever wavering. Alice herself had a title since she was Captain of the girls soccer team. Winnie had one as well being the class President. All it really meant was that everyone knew who they were.

"So Jenna's a whore and Dorothy thinks her money makes her a saint that can do no wrong. What does that have to do with you? You're GPA is better then there's and you have a better shot at getting into the college you want." Alice said.

"Cheers," Autumn nodded. "And I'll add in that you were talking to Asher."

"Well that's why." Alice said with an exasperated tone. "Both of them would love to have a little one on one time with Asher.

Asher Wayns was probably one of the most likable, good-looking guys in the school. The fact that he was a complete sweetheart only added to his allure.

"It has nothing to do with that." Tina muttered, going red.

"So they just wanted to embarrass her in front of him?" Alice asked, looking at Autumn for confirmation.

"Yep, more then likely. But the boy isn't an idiot, he'd know that." Autumn chuckled, enjoying Tina's increasing pout. "That's why you're so mad?"

Tina sighed heavily and slumped down next to them. "I was hoping he might ask me to Home Coming. I heard he doesn't have a date yet."

Alice smiled faintly. "He might still. What were you talking about?"

"He was asking about one of my art pieces." Tina muttered, actually looking bashful. "The one hanging up by the office. He recognized the style I did it in and everything."

Autumn grinned wide. "Sounds like he likes our teeny Tina."

"Shut up. I really don't think it was like that but a girl can hope." Tina said, her face a dark shade of red. "Who are you going with?"

"Mikey."

Alice raised an eye and turned to Autumn. "Really?"

"Yeah." Autumn grinned. "We're gonna make a scene to piss of Winnie, it's gonna be great. He asked me on Sunday."

Tina groaned loud. "So you both got a date."

"I do?" Alice raised an eye.

"We assumed you were bringing Boyfriend." Autumn shrugged, giving her an odd look. "Aren't you?"

Alice frowned a little. "I dunno. I haven't asked him." She felt a little stupid with the questions. A part of her was under the impression that they three of them would go together like they always did. Asking Spade never even occurred to her.

"Nice going, dummy." Autumn chuckled.

"I'll ask him." Tina chuckled. "At least then I'll have a date."

Alice pouted at her. "I don't think so."

"We gotta get Asher to ask her then." Autumn laughed softly, enjoying the faintly mortified look on Tina's face.

"Or we could just leave them alone." Alice said, stretching out. She was already in her pajamas; she would have loved to back to sleep.

"You're no fun." Autumn chuckled, not realizing that Alice had had a rough few weeks and she was used to shooting down the crazy ideas of her friends. Lucky for her, Tina and Autumn were a lot easier to persuade then the others.

"Eh—Alice."

Alice looked up at Donna; one of Winnie's little clones. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, looking uneasy.

"What?" Alice frowned.

"Those weird guys are your friends, right?" Donna asked, not looking entirely sure.

Alice's eyes slid shut for a moment and she felt a small bit of tension grow down her neck. "Are they here?"

Donna nodded. "They're down the Art hall with Mikey."

"Shit." Alice muttered, grabbing her notebook and getting up quickly. "Thanks Donna." She continued before running off with Tina and Autumn curiously following behind.

The last thing she needed was those idiots causing a scene and Mikey was more likely to throw gas on the fire.

It was only two hallways over and one floor up and she counted her blessings that she couldn't hear any screaming.

"Oh my—" Autumn muttered, holding back her abrupt laughter. Others in the hall seemed to have the same—though more confused—reaction. Small groups of kids were loitering around the hall, watching the insanity.

Mikey sat on a large inflatable mattress with White and March, both of whom looked incredibly entertained. Alice's mouth went slack but only because she wasn't expecting what she saw. They looked down right normal for once, despite the mattress, but even the two from Wonderland followed the days theme. That was part of the problem.

White was stunning as usually, wearing all gray. His tee-shirt even had a black rabbit on the front of it. For once he looked like a normal guy participating in a school dress down day. What was surprising, was that March wasn't. He was wearing loose fitted pants and his cotton nightshirt was left unbuttoned, revealing his chest. His peach blond hair was even pulled back into a loose braid.

She would have expected that from White, but not from March. She was still learning that he wasn't as innocent as he could seem.

"Alice!" March jumped up the moment he saw her, rushing to her like a small child seeing someone they recognized in a crowded place. His arms wrapped around her tightly and his expression immediately went pitiful. "Why wasn't I invited yesterday and White and Hatter were? Why? I thought I was our favorite."

"March—" Alice sighed softly.

"Am I not?" March nearly whimpered, earning small gasps from all the girls in the hall that had been lingering to watch the scene. March was always a sight. He was a little shorter then either Hatter or White but not by much. He had a mane of peach blond hair that went down his shoulders normally.

Alice reached up and pat his head. "Knock it off. Why are you two even here?" she asked, letting March lead her back to the air mattress where White promptly made room for her to sit down.

"Don't be so upset, baby." White purred, smiling sweetly. "We thought March would love to come see you and since Hatter had some things to do."

"I love to visit Alice. Indeed, I do!" March smiled, holding onto her arm and resting his cheek on her shoulder.

Alice turned her head slowly to Mikey and he turned away quickly, refusing to make eye contact with her. "Mikey?"

"I didn't do a thing." He grinned despite himself.

White nodded. "He just explained to us what this pajama day is. It's utterly fascinating."

"But I wasn't invited to twin day?" March said, even managing a few tears to slide down his cheek pathetically. "Now I don't have a twin. What about me, Alice? What about me?"

"These guys just pop up like dandelions." Autumn muttered, finally moving towards them with Tina at her side. "They do realize this is a school, right?"

"Nope." Alice shook her head.

"Who?" March asked, pointing rudely to Autumn and Tina as he looked at White for an answer rather then asking Alice or the girls themselves.

White smiled and pat his head like Alice had done. "They are Alice's friends."

"Alice's friends!" March cheered. Moving back on the air mattress, "Come sit."

"Where did this even come from?" Alice muttered, getting pushed back against White as March made room for the two new occupants.

"I thought it would be appropriate to bring." White grinned widely. "Don't you think so, baby? Pajama Day equals Nap Day doesn't it?"

"Not exactly." Alice said, but frowned when the connection really could be easily made.

"Where did you find him?" Tina laughed softly. She and Autumn seemed all too happy give March they're affection. "He's so cute."

March ate up the attention and grinned wide, keeping his mouth firmly shut. He was thrilled to have Alice's friend's fawn over him.

"Careful March. These two can be sneaky." Mikey chuckled, receiving a quick slap to the leg by Autumn.

March's eyes went wide and he moved back to hide behind Alice. "Scary."

"Awe." Tina cooed. "He really is cute."

"Yeah, sometimes. But the others aren't so I'd be careful with them if I were you." Alice cautioned with a smile.

White pouted at her. "How cruel."

Alice smiled at him. "You're fine."

"So you don't think you it's weird that they pop up without boyfriend?" Autumn asked again and was only shushed by Alice. Like March and White, Autumn and Tina were pretty good at ignoring the stares. Now as long as none of the Sisters or Nun rounded the corner they'd be fine.

"This just looks so cozy!" Jenna squealed, her honey colored hair pulled back out of her face. Alice had to really control herself not to make a face. She was wearing shorts and a cute tank top. Sure they were nice pajamas but it was getting cold outside. Looking cute wasn't as important to her as being warm. "Room for one or two more?"

"Nope." Autumn said automatically, choosing to play the part of the bitch before Tina got started in on her.

"That's positively indecent." Dorothy muttered, standing just a step behind Jenna. Her nose was up so high that Alice liked to imagine her bending backwards. Normally the thought would have made her smile but she couldn't get the scowl off her face knowing the comment was directed at March. No one else was complaining about being able to see his bare chest.

"No one asked you." Alice frowned, tugging March closer.

He looked up at her for a moment, examining her expression before a frown of his own set in. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave Dorothy a fierce scowl. He was Alice's guard after all, the defense between her and the things that would annoy or bother her. If this girl annoyed her then he'd need to do something about it.

"This is a private school, Alice." Dorothy said, arms crossed under her chest. "A private, catholic school. He is indecent and it's completely inappropriate."

"Then don't look." Alice glared.

"She can't help it." Tina muttered. "She has to stick her nose into everyone else's business even though no one asked her."

"Don't even get me started on you, Tina." Dorothy shook her head.

"Oh, let them be." Jenna chuckled, her eyes shamefully on March. No one could figure out how the two of them were friends in the first place. One was such a prude and the other well—was not. "He's not hurting anything, is he? Though he does seem to be attached to Alice. Rumor has it, she had a boyfriend, though this one doesn't meet the description I've heard."

"No, and that's not the point, Jenna." Dorothy grumbled. "They don't belong here."

"Oh, pipe down you two," Mikey said, getting both girls to momentarily quiet down. Alice really did forget at times how popular her friend was. "They were invited over here, which is more then I could say for the two of you, or most of the crowd around here to be honest."

"Don't be that way, Mike." Jenna smiled at him, her attention only half on him since she couldn't really tear her eyes off March.

Alice sighed softly, wishing more that they would just leave. She forgot at times there were bigger pains around then Winnie.

Dorothy sighed heavily like a martyr. "I am going to have to report this. This is inexcusable. I know that Spirit Week is exciting but you're taking things rather far."

"You're the only one with a problem." Tina glared. "Get lost."

"I could have the lot of you suspended." Dorothy said, nose still up in the air. It was hard to believe she was even really bothered. Chances were good she only wanted attention on her and making others miserable in the process meant nothing to her.

White stood up slowly and straightened out his clothes. Alice noticed that he was even barefoot. He stepped off the air mattress and moved towards the two girls with a graceful swagger.

"White." Alice said softly. He was her offensive guard but these were high school girls. He couldn't exactly fight them.

White looked back at her with a small smile before he turned his attention back to the girls. "If you have a problem with Alice or her friends then you may direct them towards me." He smiled sweetly. "So darlings, if I end up breaking an arm or two in the process you'll have no one to blame but yourselves."

Jenna raised an eye, her lips forming into a pout that any guy would talk to her in such a way. Dorothy had a much more dramatic response. She gasped deeply, a hand over her chest as she took a step back like she could faint.

"How—how dare you!" she glowered up at White who was completely unaffected. Mikey even stood up slowly in case he needed to remind White of where they were. "I could have you arrested and a number of things. Money talks you know." Her voice quivered. Alice was nearly forced to roll her eyes.

"Money?" White raised an eye, reaching into his pants pockets and pulling out a large wad of cash that he spread out like a huge deck or cards, all labeled with '50'. He was easily carrying a few grand with him. "If we're playing that game then I think I'll win."

"Oh, that's beautiful." Jenna muttered, ignoring her friend who was gasping repeatedly as if unable to get in the air she needed.

He shoved the money back in his pocket and frowned. "Odd wenches. Ah well. Go away. You're upsetting Alice and her friends, and when Alice is upset I get…edgy." He smiled faintly. "Scram before I let the cat loose on you."

"White." Alice muttered, suddenly hoping that didn't mean said cat was in the school.

White chuckled softly, turning around to slump back on the air mattress. He gave Alice a cheeky smile and exchanged a look with March.

"That was nice of you." Autumn commented, when she noticed that neither girl had anything more to say. "We need you guys around more often."

"Is that an invitation?" March grinned, looking up at Alice hopefully.

Alice shrugged. "We'll see."

"Great." Mikey chuckled, taking a seat again. "I think we need to find another place to set up our camp though. To many people around here."

"Right-o!" March said, pulling out two oars from under the air mattress and handing one of them to White.

Tina just looked at Alice with an odd expression. "Are they gonna try what I think they are?"

"Just go with it." Alice said, watching as the two boys used the oars against the wall and floor to get the air mattress with the six of them on it to move. It shouldn't have worked. It was impossible, or it should have been. But it seemed impossible had followed them from Wonderland.

"Stroke!" White chanted as he and March slid the mattress down the hall like rowing a boat. Luckily for them, it left the on lookers behind, most of them being too nervous to follow.

**Wednesday-Mismatch day**

Mismatch day was probably the one day in the Spirit Week line up that Alice wasn't a fan of. Not that she couldn't dress in random clothes and walk around with her hair done ridiculously fancy, but she didn't have all day to stay dressed like that. Leaving at lunch freed up much of her time.

She had plans today and didn't want to be walking around town looking like a clown.

She settled for a normal outfit with her soccer uniform on over top of it—her Jersey and shorts worn on the outside.

"You put no effort into that." Mikey commented from his seat on the stairs. They tried to keep away from crowds but they had a feeling that the crowds would flock to them anyway.

"Like you can talk." Alice chuckled. "You put on four shirts, shorts over your jeans, two different colored socks and called yourself good.

"And I've been complimented." He grinned. "I'm telling you, minimal effort for me turns out pretty well."

"Life needs to be mean to you for a little while." Alice chuckled. She'd had her share of life altering changes, not to mention a handful of terrifying situations. Wonderland had that effect on most people; at least the miscellaneous people like she had been. Of course that was before she became Queen.

"You're mean, don't wish that kind of thing on me. It'll come back to bite you, babe." He said, rubbing that tattoo's on his wrists.

"Something always does." She sighed, moving to lean against him and out of the way when someone came down the stairs behind them.

"You stress too much." Mikey said, patting her head to annoy her.

"I should have taken White up on his offer to beat you up." Alice pouted, leaning away from him again when the line of people coming down the stairs had disappeared off into the hall. "But instead, I was a nice friend. We'll have to see about that next time."

"Ouch. Becoming Queen has made you so mean." Mikey commented. "I'm gonna have to talk to Spade about that. You need to get laid."

"I think you're the one that's deprived." She mused.

"How true, how true." Mikey muttered, looking over his shoulder as another round of students were coming down the stairs. "Let's find somewhere else to sit, eh? That's getting annoying."

"Yeah." Alice sighed, pulling herself up slowly. She took a look at the kids and couldn't believe some of them took Mismatch Day to such an extreme. Makeup was horrendous and hair was—well it was a unique day for hair. Clothes were mostly brightly colored with painful combinations of patterns and jewelry.

"Make you wish you tried a little harder?" Mikey asked, noticing her gaze on the others as they passed them.

Alice shook her head. "Makes me wish I stayed in bed today."

He chuckled softly. "See Allie, this is why you're better then most. Most would have blown off school completely after being named Queen in another world."

"You might be right but I'm not living there permanently. I can't give up on this world, at least not yet. Not giving up on means I have to do the crap expected of me. Moving out will make things a lot easier."

"Yeah, or at least prevent dad two and the good doctor from having another awkward dinner with you. Maybe they'll invite Spade next time." Mikey mocked with a large grin, knowing the night was forever burned into her memory.

"Gah!" Alice shuddered, recalling how her mother and father had invited Father Owin and Sister Mary Francis to dinner to discuss her virtue. At the time, she had been a virgin. She didn't need to give her parents any reason to believe she wasn't. "Don't even joke about that."

Mikey grinned. "What? They like Spade, don't they?"

"Yeah." She muttered. "They think he's a good guy but they can't figure out why it is we're so compatible. I don't want them poking about anymore then they already are."

"They're probably just shocked he doesn't have a bigger influence on you. Some people change in relationships. You haven't changed because he likes you as you are and you don't need to change." Mikey said, looking down the hallway packed with students with mild distaste. No one ever wanted to walk down crowded halls.

"Stop it. With all that psychobabble I'll start thinking you're hanging out with my mom." Alice said shaking her head at the thought. That was on the list of things she didn't need.

He grinned. "Is a creepy thought, right? The good doctor would be so proud that I have you so well nailed. I could be a good Psychiatrist if I didn't already have plans to be a Judge of Wonderland."

"Dream big." Alice said sarcastically.

"Maybe I will. I just gotta—" Mikey slowly trailed off and stared down the hall with a blank expression. "Oh, damn."

"Mmm?" Alice muttered, glancing at him before following his gaze. "No. Oh no…"

Alice swallowed tightly, feeling dread in her stomach and a migraine forming against her temples.

"Wow." Mikey muttered not have his regular indifferent response. Even he knew how this situation could turn out. "Damn."

Chessie moved down the hall towards them, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. He looked as wild as ever between his mass of highlighted hair and deadly swagger. Even here he still wore the fur like boa around his waist that was highlight similarly to his own hair.

He was barefoot but the light colored jeans he wore that hugged him so tightly were long enough to nearly cover his toes completely.

Chains, ribbons, and leather cords were wrapped around his pants and he had actually real flowers sticking out of the waistband of his jeans. It seemed as though he had picked them somewhere before he realized he didn't want to hold them and had no place else to put them.

He wore a mesh, long sleeved shirt that showed off his arms, but over top of it he wore a tattered red vest that looked like it could have been stolen from Hatter. It was covered in brightly colored paints and he even had a long pain brush tucked behind his ear.

"Chessie…" Alice muttered.

"Alice, Alice, Alice, Your Highness. I'm insulted with your lack of loving affection for one such as myself. Here I came to see you and I find that you are frowning. What pains you?" he grinned, showing a hint of fang.

For a moment Alice was speechless. It took several breaths for her to find her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Great job keeping with the theme." Mikey commented finally.

Chessie laughed loudly, gaining the attention of everyone who wasn't already looking at his appearance. "I heard about this fun little week and wanted to take a peek. I invited myself, you see."

"I see." Alice sighed. "I'll tell you what I told the others. You can't just walk around my school like you own it. This isn't…home."

Chessie raised a brow. "Why not? It is yours, your Highness. Am I not welcome here?"

Alice shook her head. "This place doesn't belong to me Chessie. I don't make the rules here."

"Well you should." Chessie answered simply.

Mikey chuckled. "We don't want this place. We're really rather excited about the leaving soon and never needing to come back thing."

"Take what you can get." Chessie shrugged, sashaying his hips back and forth for no particular reason.

"SUGAR!" Hatter yelled, running through the hall like a maniac and was carefully avoiding everyone. He skidded to a stop in front of her. He looked disheveled and was indeed without the vest he normally wore. "These people have all gone completely MAD! Look at them!"

Alice stared. "You can't call anyone mad, you know. You're missing a few screws yourself." She paused. "Well maybe you have the screws and just not what they're supposed to be holding together."

Hatter looked at her, ignoring Mikey's laughter. "No… What have they done to you!" He dropped to his knees, throwing his arms around her waist.

Alice sighed. "Hatter it's a theme."

"It is madness! Sickness!" He stood suddenly, picking Alice up and throwing her over his shoulder—Ignoring her yelp of protest. "I'll get you out of here."

Chessie laughed again and pat Hatter's head as if her were much younger. "Relax boy. Alice is fine, but I'm starting to wonder if I can say the same about you."

"This isn't Alice. Look at her." Hatter pouted, setting her back down on her feet.

"Damn you for making my head hurt." Alice grumbled, faintly surprised Hatter would care so much. It was oddly nice to know and was the only reason she wasn't yelling at him for jolting her around.

"I'm sorry, Sugar." Hatter said, pouting still. She didn't even argue about him holding onto her hand for once.

"You're acting weird today, Hatter. Even for you. Have you not had your tea today or something?"

Hatter's eyes widened and he immediately pulled his top hat off to reveal a steaming cup of tea balanced on his head. "Goodness, I have lost my head. Thank you Highness Sugar."

"Woohoo, Alice. You sure are popular with the cute boys." Jenna mused, sliding down the hall towards them. "Where did you find them?"

Alice stifled a groan that caught the boys attention and rubbed her eyes. Hatter being there was bad enough but Chessie added to the obstacles.

"Is that the chick you had a chat with on the day of twins?" Chessie asked, sparing Hatter a glance.

"Nope." Hatter said, sipping his tea and pulling out a biscuit too munch on. "Never seen this duck."

"Duck?" Mikey raised an eye.

"Chessie called her a chick, keep up." Alice said with the smallest of smiles. She had fallen into the madness already.

Mikey grinned back. "Ah, connecting the nonsense that comes so fluently to those in Wonderland. My mistake."

"Shall I remover her?" Chessie asked, his voice edging onto a purr.

Jenna raised an eye. "I didn't know you were special enough to require your own bouncers, Alice." Her voice trailed off when she received a less then friendly look from the boys.

"They're friends with Alice's boyfriend. I'd play nice Jenna." Mikey smiled, not caring if he was starting something with the popular girl.

"Shut up, Mikey." Alice sighed.

"Poor Sugar." Hatter said, hugging her tightly again.

"I've heard some rumors about Alice and her boyfriend. I hear there are minimal sightings of him. I guess you could say I'm not entirely convinced he exists." Jenna shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips in a snobbish kind of way. It only annoyed Alice since she was sure the girl didn't really care. She only wanted to see how good looking Spade was and chances where good, she would want to 'test' Spade's loyalty. Alice couldn't help but scowling a little. This girl was in for a rude awakening.

Hatter raised an eye and laughed outright. "What a twit."

Mikey had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing just as loud at the statement but Alice's concerns were more on Chessie who swayed slowly as he made his way towards Jenna.

"Oh, little girl who thinks she's so grown up." Chessie purred, there was more then just mischief in his eyes. It was a general dislike. "You should know who you're talking to before you start talking. I don't know what kind of little boys you're used to dealing with, but I'm not one of them."

"Oh, please. Like I'm afraid of you." Jenna rolled her eyes, putting up a brave front.

Chessie nearly growled, making her eyes widen a fraction. "I'll introduce you to honest insanity if you ever talk to Alice like that again, mm? I'll—"

"Chessie." Alice said suddenly. He was leaning to close to the poor girl and under normal circumstances, she couldn't have cared less, but Chessie was dangerous. "It's alright."

The Cheshire Cat turned back to her with a wide grin. It was nice to know he could occasionally listen, and the grin was a reassurance that he was in a better mood. Honestly, Alice didn't want to know what he could to do the girl that had paled a shade.

"Do I gotta? Really?"

"Please." Alice sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Should go back to the stairwell."

"Yep, shouldn't have left." Mikey muttered. "Sorry for even suggesting it."

"You're gonna take us to your secrete club house?" Hatter grinned, his cup gone. Alice decided it was better not to ask. "Does that mean we will be included in this society you call school?"

Alice froze. "No. Absolutely not. This week is a one time only thing. You can't come here normally."

"You're lucky none of the Sisters have caught you." Mikey mused.

Hatter shrugged. "I haven't got a sister."

"You know…" Mikey said after a short pause. "I walked right into that. You'd think I'd know better then that by now."

"I would." Alice nodded. "Chessie, leave her alone."

The wild looking one was still leaning close to Jenna, making her exceedingly uncomfortable since she seemed to forget how to use her legs to back away. As much as she probably wanted to get closer to Chessie, common sense had kicked in the survival emotion of fear.

Alice looked at the girl. "Don't you have something better to do then hover around my friends? It's annoying and trust me, you don't want them to be annoying back."

Jenna's eyes fluttered to Alice's and she blinked herself out of her petrified state. "Of course I do." She said indignantly. "Honestly."

"Then get lost, duck." Hatter said, "I'm trying to get an initiation here. Is there a ceremony of sorts? I'll bring snacks."

"There is no club, no initiation, and no ceremony." Alice shook her head.

"But you can still bring the snacks." Mikey chimed in, wandering off. He was peering into classrooms to find an empty one, or at least one a little less crowded.

Hatter nodded. "Noted."

Chessie sighed, following along behind them. "Alice you're no fun, just like his Majesty. Neither of you ever let me have any fun."

"I don't like you're idea of fun." Alice shrugged. "Deal with it or go home, sweetie."

"Cruel." He leaned down next to her, close enough she could feel his breath against her cheek. "Much like his Majesty."

Alice looked up at him. "Back off."

Hatter appeared between them, shoving Chessie away with a smile as he clung to Alice's arm. "Bad Chessie. If you do that March will pop up in the blink of an eye, and he is with His Majesty today. Do you want His Majesty to come here today and scold you?"

Chessie almost hissed but it turned into a childish pout. "No."

"That's fun isn't is." Mikey mused. "I'm going to need to remember those tricks."

"I don't think they're tricks and you'll have your own I expect." Alice mused. Sitting down in the hall that was a dead end. There was less traffic since there was no exit or stairs.

"I know tricks." Hatter said, his hand sliding down her arm to her waist.

"And I know how to pummel you into a coma. I've punched you before and I'll do it again." Alice said, making Hatter laugh happily but he lowered his hand all the same.

"What's this?" Chessie asked, standing in front of a large poster that was one of many hung around the school.

Mikey looked up at it. "A flier."

"For what?" Chessie asked.

Hatter laughed. "Those? I got a ton of those." he said, pulling his hat off and reaching inside to pull out dozens of fliers he had taken at some point.

"A flier for Home Coming." Mikey said, sitting in the middle of the hallway and ignoring Hatter's interruption. "It's on Saturday."

Chessie exchanged a confused look with Hatter before brushing a strand of hair out of his face and turning back towards Mikey. "What's a Home Coming?"

"A dance." Mikey said. "It's what this whole week is. We goof off, have a good time, dress up in themes to show school spirit and all that while we do all kinds of fundraisers. On Saturday there will be a football game between schools and Home Coming is at night. Get all dressed up with your date and eat...dance…all that."

He trailed off towards the end when Chessie and Hatter stared at him blankly.

"So it's a party?" Hatter asked, looking at Alice.

"Yeah. Pretty much." She said.

"And you need to work out your situation soon, my dear." Mikey taunted. "I know three guys who are thinking about asking you. One wuss even wanted me to ask you for him."

Alice scoffed. "I don't believe that for a second. And thanks for letting me know you asked Autumn."

"I didn't know I needed your permission." Mikey chuckled.

Alice made a face at him. "You don't. I just thought my best friend would have told me he asked out my other best friend."

He made a face. "You knew I was thinking about it."

"Totally different then you actually going through with it." Alice countered.

"Hold on." Chessie interrupted. "Other men want to 'ask Alice' to this dance? As what? An escort?"

"As a date." Mikey chuckled.

"Spade won't like that. Not one little bit. Nope." Hatter chuckled. "Does Spade know about this dance?"

Alice sighed inwardly; sure she had had this conversation already. "No. I haven't talked to him since Saturday."

Chessie gasped loud, dramatic like. Something she would have expected more from Hatter then from him. "You haven't told his Majesty about this important event in your life? Worse—other men are requesting your attention. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Important…" Alice repeated. "It's every year. Not that big a deal. It's a silly high school dance, not an invitation to the White House."

"White House." Hatter mused. "How dull."

"He'd still go with you, and it would finally put to rest your boyfriend rumor if people were to actually see him." Mikey said. "You guys don't really spend time together _outside_. You're to busy being lovey and crap."

"Such a romantic." Alice said humorlessly.

"Did you get a dress?" Mikey smiled at her.

"Are you suddenly my mom? The hell…so what if I did?" She almost glared. She didn't exactly buy one so much as she acquired one.

Mikey smirked. "Bet it's black."

"Where's White when I need him. I need someone to hit you." Alice said, and Hatter was up in a second, tackling Mikey in his seated position.

"Oh! For the love of… Hatter! Not here! After school!" Alice yelled.

They rolled around for a minute, fighting and wrestling before Hatter decided he'd given Mikey a hard enough time and moved away.

Mikey laughed abruptly, rubbing his head and straightening out his clothes. "Damn it, Alice. Be care with what you say."

"Shall I uninvite him to tea?" Hatter asked with a chuckled. "And I've prepared such lovely treats too."

"No." Alice said instantly. Soon it would be lunch and they could leave. "No, don't uninvite him. In fact, take Chessie and all three of you go to tea once we can leave."

Chessie grinned, crouching down in front of her. "And you will be where?"

Alice sighed heavily. "Taking a much deserved nap…."

**Thursday-Decades Day**.

Thursday was Decade Day and that meant everyone was sporting their best retro outfits from the last few decades. For Alice that meant looking through her mom's closet for ideas. High heels, leg warms and frizzy hair said eighties fun to her and honestly, it was the best she could too. She wasn't about to do the shoulder pads look.

Mikey took the grunge look to new extremes and no one else seem to be much more creative. The school was covered in disco and hippies, and most of the teachers—the sisters withstanding—seemed to be in their old glory.

"That was really in the good doctor's closet?" Mikey laughed out right. He pointed to her attire—aqua colored leg warmers, matching heels, giant beaded necklace, headband and sequin shirt. "You look so ridiculously good."

"I guess that's a compliment." Alice smiled wide, still startled when she realized she could see her hair poofed out around her. She was thinking of March's hair when she worked on it.

"Guess that's why we didn't run this morning." Mikey teased, tugging on a strand of her hair. "Wow."

"Leave my hair alone." Alice laughed, knowing from the start he would tease her about it.

"Hey, it look good on you." Mikey grinned.

She winked teasingly. "You'd so ask me out."

"Oh, right." Mikey rolled his eyes, "You know it."

They grinned, walking down the hall arm in arm. The day was certainly full of bright colors and strange wardrobe choices. There was of course the students who had no idea how Decade Day got added to the week and put no effort into their outfits at all.

"Hey Alice."

They stopped as Asher was moving passed them and stopped abruptly in front of them. "Could you do something for me, please?"

Alice froze for a moment. The boy was completely good looking, his dark red hair hanging loosely and his brown eyes looking slightly worried. Currently, he was one of the few not making a fool of himself for the day. Instead, he was giving the Punk Movement the tribute it deserved.

"Sure?" She raised an eye.

Asher reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded into the size of her thumb. "Could you give this to Tina for me?" he asked nervously.

Alice had to suppress the grin she wanted to give him. "Absolutely."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." he muttered, slipping off into the crowd quickly. It was almost amazing how a boy as good look as he was; was so sweet.

"What's all that about then?" Mikey asked. "They going out?"

Alice shrugged, looking at the folded paper in her hand. "Let's find out?"

They stared off down the hall again, and Alice dragged Mikey along for the walk.

"I'm assuming you know where Tina is." Mikey mused.

Alice chuckled. "Art hallway, duh."

The only problem they had then was to figure out which classroom she was in. They peeked into three classrooms before finally finding Tina actually in a class she didn't need to be in.

"Alice. Michael." Mrs. Brownwyn smiled. Her art classes were a little more loose then others. She was more into the creative spirit aspect of things, which made the class perfect for Tina. Alice had slipped into the class on more then one occasion.

"Hey Brownwyn." Mikey grinned, taking an empty seat next to Tina.

Tina shook her head, styling the hippie love and peace fashion, equipped with bellbottoms and a flowered crown weaved into her hair. "Way to bust into a class."

"What?" Alice chuckled. "Everyone's working and doing their own thing. No one's paying attention to us."

"And Brownwyn loves us." Mikey added, to which the teacher just rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I come bearing a present." Alice smiled; sliding up on Tina's other side and holding the note out to her.

Tina raised an eye and frowned before taking it and carefully undoing its many folds. "Who's it from?"

"Asher."

Tina froze, her face going red as she looked back at Alice. "That's not funny."

"It is, I was there when he gave it to her." Mikey smiled. "Poor kid. Think he was glad to pass Alice in the hall or I dunno if you would have gotten that note at all."

Pushing her tiny blue tinted shades onto her nose she frowned. "Then what is it?"

"Finish opening it and find out." Alice shrugged, almost amused with seeing her friend flustered. It was nice to know it happened to more then just her. That in itself was frustrating.

It took a moment but Tina finally got to paper unfolded and turned a shade dark. It was a landscape done in pencil. There were dozens on trees intertwined on a cliff side, a full moon out as the only light. It must have taken him hours.

"Holy shit, he likes you." Mikey mused from her other side.

She flushed darkly and shook her head. "I'm in charge of every art club and project. He was probably just showing me."

Alice laughed. "Then why do to branches bend together to form the words, 'will you go with me to home coming'?" She's zoned in on the words instantly. Being around Wonderland's nonsense was apparently good for something.

Tina's eyes went wide and she turned scarlet.

"Oh, that's very nice." Brownwyn said, looking over her should. "Should drag him to art club meetings for me. Oh, and say yes."

"Brownwyn." Tina looked mortified.

"Awe, teeny. Just draw him something back with your answer and I'll pass it along for you." Alice smiled.

Mutely she nodded, pulling out a fresh sheet of paper.

"Okay, we'll be down the hall when you're done with that." Alice said after a moment of watching Tina scribble lines on the page that would probably end up being something beautiful. She assumed Tina wouldn't want them both staring at her the whole time.

Tina nodded once and Mikey took the hint, getting up and offering Alice his arm again as they said their good byes and walked out. It was partly because Wonderland was subtly beating into him manners, and partly because with Alice on his arm, other girls didn't bother him.

"This is having an oddly good turn about isn't it?" Alice chuckled.

Mikey gave her an amused look. "The universe is finally cutting us some slack after the summer we had. We deserve it."

"Or something worse is to come."

"Spoken like a true pessimist." Mikey said and laughed suddenly when he spotted a friend of theirs barreling towards them. With clanks and creaks March made his way towards them, dressed in full armor as a Knight.

"Oh—my…" Alice stared, and the peach blond stopped before them with a large grin. At least it gave Alice a chance to see it wasn't real armor. She could almost imagine him stealing a suit out of one of the hallways in Spade's castle.

"Hi Alice." He smiled.

Mikey laughed, not even trying to hide it. The attention March drew was impressive. "You do know this is Decade Day right?"

"Of course." March smiled. "I just happened to pick a decade that took place in the eleventh century."

Alice turned her head slowly to look at Mikey. "You walked right into that."

"Yep." Mikey nodded.

"Isn't it nice? Hatter got it for me." March smiled sweetly. He was giving them that innocent look that made Alice frown. It was the look he had when he was up to something.

She sighed. "Hatter's here?"

March nodded apologetically. "And White,"

"Delightful." Alice sighed.

"And her Highness, Most High. Little One too." March said, giving her his best 'don't shoot the messenger' look.

Alice blinked slowly. "Oh dear lord."

Mikey placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Easy girl. No passing out on me." He turned to March. "We're gonna need to round them up, I think."

March nodded. "I know. They're coming. Should be here any second really."

"Mikey. Alice." Winnie called as she moved towards them. Her outfit was picture perfect but this seemed to be a business call more so then a social one. She had a clipboard in hand and that 'I'm on the clock' look on her face. She paused for a moment to take in March and Alice had to give her credit for shaking it off.

"Winnie." Mikey smiled, not as sincere as it could have been.

She beamed regardless. "I just wanted to thank you both. The girls soccer team and the track team have finished their required fundraising ahead of schedule and way under budget. You guys did a great job making money to go towards Home Coming."

"Glad to." Alice shrugged. "It makes this week a little more of a treat for us."

"Plus it was easier to do it early in case it got cold early." Mikey said, leaning slightly against the wall.

"Fundraising?" March asked, looking at Alice like a confused child.

"Uh huh. We raised money to help the school pay for things." Alice explained, smiling at him. He was too adorable with the helmet on and only a section of his face peaking out.

He smiled back up at her. "That was nice of you, Your Highness."

"Is he doing like a King Author sort of thing?" Winnie asked hesitantly. She'd seen Alice's 'strange' friends enough to know to be cautious.

"Kinda." Alice muttered

Winnie looked at him for a while longer before she shrugged. "Well, they weren't specific on the decades we could cover."

"Yeah." Alice said, more then a little surprised that Winnie would say nothing about it. Maybe Hatter had scared the girl more then she realized.

"Outrageous!"

Alice winced at the voice she knew so well. She had actually become really good friends with Most High in the last few weeks, and even though she envisioned it many times, she never meant to bring the Wonderland Queen of Clubs here.

"Who in the world..." Winnie muttered.

Most High came into view with more grace then Alice could ever hope to in the same clothes. Most High came forward, looking as regal as her position demanded. She was dressed in formal Victorian wear and looked like she could have been the Queen of England herself, only from a past century. The bodice was tight and the skirt was lifted high by many slips and petticoats. Her shoes clicked loudly and she stomped towards Alice.

"What is this!" Most High yelled, "Why are these people not bowing down to me?"

"They do it when you're not looking." Alice smiled, arms crossed over her chest. "They're too intimidated by your awesomeness to bow in front of you."

Most High stared. "Oh. Okay then."

"Good morning Most High." March smiled sweetly; making sure the front of his knight's helmet stayed up.

She looked at him. "I'm putting you in my purse and taking you home."

March's eyes widened and he hid behind Alice immediately, and unsuccessfully.

"There's a threat." Mikey mused, "You could take me home, Most High."

Most High just laughed. "Like I want you. Nope. I want...sweets. Let's eat."

"Is that really her name?" Winnie muttered. Alice had actually forgotten she was standing there.

"Who are you?" Most High demanded suddenly, taking a quick step forward. "Are you in the super awesome Queen club? Not to be mistaken with the clubs which I adore, but the gathering and associating of people with like interests."

Winnie stared, taking a step back. She had a look similar to the one she wore when Hatter was too close to her.

"Eh, Most High is like a nickname." Alice said quickly, attempting to step on her friend's foot but she doubted she felt it through her layers of skirts. "Her name is..."

"My name is..." Most high raised an eye.

Winnie gasped loud, looking passed them. "Good Lord in heaven!"

"Oh my God." Mikey's eyes widened and Alice spun around so fast she almost fell.

Moving towards them was Little One. Wearing nothing but a pair of underwear. His entire body was covered in body paint and he looked perfectly comfortable.

"Oh shit." Alice muttered before, "What do you think you're doing? It's Decade Day, not forget your clothes day!"

Little One looked up at her slowly and shrugged. "I know. I'm from the year 2050. We've evolved past clothes. This is gonna catch on, mark my words."

"Not so much in the way you mean." Mikey laughed, noticing the scrutiny Little One was under by the girls who stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the nearly nude boy.

"Mikey go get him clothes." Alice said frantically before turning to Most High. "You let him come out like that?"

She shrugged. "That was the compromise."

"Alice, you'll get suspended or worse if one of the sister's or teachers see him," Winnie whispered, just as panicked.

"Tell me about it. Little One, get over here!" Alice said.

He was there in an instant. "You were nice before you were a Queen. Now your scary like my sister."

Most High smacked her hand against his back, creating an ominous 'smack' that echoed the halls. "I beg your pardon."

Little One shrugged. "Better then throwing something at me."

"Just shut up and get in here." Alice said; shoving him into an empty classroom where she prayed a teacher wouldn't appear.

"You wait, Little One. I'll throw something huge later." Most High grumbled, shaking her fist at him as a threat that he ignored.

Winnie looked between the two in disbelief. "Most High and Little One?"

"Eh, It's a nick name. Her name's...Maggie."

"Michelle." Most High offered.

"Madeline." Alice couldn't suppress a smile.

"Elisabeth."

"Elisabeth?"

"Sure, why not?" Most High chuckled. "I also like the Lady in the Navy Blue Veil. It had a ring to it that speaks to me."

Alice shrugged. "Kinda long. Melissa?"

"Cinnamon Bun." Little One added.

Most High gasped. "That's a good one."

"You're name can't be…" Alice sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

"Cool." Most High smiled before looking back at Winnie. "But you will call me Your Highness Most High, or something else as elegantly profound and nifty."

Winnie stared at her with a small nod and backed out, heaving a sigh of relief with Mikey came running back with clothes he had gotten from his locker.

"You'll have to wear my track uniform." Mikey said, tossing it to Little One who looked less then impressed.

"No."

"Put it on and I'll give you a cupcake." Alice sighed, rubbing her temples.

Little One seemed to consider the offer before shrugging and nodded. He slipped on the uniform, his paint covered body still showing through on his arms and legs but at least he was covered.

"Just stay dressed while you're here." Alice sighed, looking up to see that Winnie had taken the opportunity to disappear. Good for her. "We can go back out as long as you don't do anything that'll get me kicked out of school."

"Let's buy the school." Little One shrugged.

"We could, but that could be money better spent else where." Mikey chuckled, walking back into the hallway. "Besides, this isn't that great of a place. It's not like this all the time."

"I'll make it whatever I want to make it and you won't tell me otherwise, plebe." Most High said, crossing her arms again. She turned her gaze back to March who ducked back behind Alice.

"You making more friends again?"

Alice looked up at Tina and smiled a little. "You could say that."

"Other friends of Boyfriend's?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Who are you!" Most High demanded, appearing in front of Tina.

"She's fine. She's Queen of pretty pictures." Alice chuckled, shushing her friend when she gave her an odd look.

Most High nodded slowly. "Ooh. I've heard of her."

"Yeah, I'm also Duchess of cowards." Tina said, holding out a folded piece of paper to Alice. "Would you please?"

Alice took it, "Only if it says yes. Judging by your face it does."

Tina flushed and nodded. "Just give it to him."

"Will do. I'll do it now." She turned back to Mikey. "Can you keep an eye on these three?"

He nodded slowly, a large smile tugging at his lips.

"Alice." March whined. "I wanna go with you."

She shook her head. His tone almost made her cave but she had to remember that he wasn't as innocent as he appeared. "I'll be right back."

"I got 'em, don't worry about it." Mikey chuckled. "Teeny Tina will help me."

Little One looked down at her. "You are quite short. Grow taller."

Tina raised and eye. "You're tall, get shorter."

Little One stared at her still in a challenging way before cracking under the pressure and hunching over.

"Witch!" Most High yelled.

"Good luck with that." Alice said, wandering off down the hall. This was becoming a problem for her, and it was a wonder that none of the teachers had caught her guests.

It occurred to her after a while that Asher wouldn't be as easy to find as Tina was. Tina was easy to predict but she wasn't as aquatinted with Asher and his friends.

"I've seem to have lost my charge. Perhaps you could help me." The husky voice whispered into her ear forced a shiver down her spine and the hand on her waist had her tensing up.

Inhaling sharply, she glared. "White. Back up."

He pulled away with a flourishing bow and a grin on his lips. He was in a Victorian style coat, short pants and she was sure she even detected old-fashioned stockings.

"Are you like...an escort?" Alice stared with wide eyes.

White laughed, and bowed to her again. "Indeed. I'm afraid Most High didn't give me much choice."

Alice raised a brow; not sure she wanted to know how exactly she had pulled that one off. "Well, good for her I guess. It suits you. She's three hallways over with Mikey."

White pressed his lips together to try and defuse his smile but it didn't have the desired effect.

"Where are you getting these guys, Alice!" A girl in the hall yelled, Misty if Alice remembered right. White cut his eyes and her and Alice only shook her head.

"Forget it. Not a big deal, White." she sighed.

He made a disagreeing face. "These people do not treat you with the respect your station demands."

"I don't have a station here. Go see Most High, and I'm begging you, stay out of trouble."

He gave her a charming smile. "Of course, your Highness. Of course, but are you sure I shouldn't stay with you instead. I would think you'd need me."

"I think I can manage." Alice said, patting his shoulder.

He pouted at her this time, working his looks to their fullest extents.

"I'm immune to that." she said before interrupting herself. "Josh! Have you seen Asher?" She was pretty sure the two of them were friends.

Josh turned and grinned at her. "Why? You asking him to Home Coming? I'm afraid I can't tell you if that's the case."

Alice rolled her eyes. "What can I say, I'm old fashioned. I'm not asking any guy. Tell me where is he."

"I do believe she asked you a question." White smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. Josh raised an eye but didn't appear to be intimidated until he heard a second voice.

"Are you having trouble with this one, Sugar? We'll deal with him for you." Hatter purred, his hand on his hips. Alice had to keep from laughing outright when she saw him. He was dressed as a pilgrim, equipped with buckles and pointed shoes. The only difference was the clothes seemed to been singed as if he'd gotten caught on fire at some point.

"I'm just not gonna ask." Alice said after a short silence.

"Fire on the Mayflower." Hatter shrugged as if it were obvious.

White shook his head in sympathy. "First a fire and now coming to the rescue of our Lady. Busy day for you."

"Josh, Where's Asher?" Alice asked with a small sigh.

Josh looked between Hatter and White with a confused look and pointed over his shoulder. "Last I saw he was headed to the cafeteria."

"Thanks." She muttered, moving passed him and only assuming White and Hatter would follow her. Judging by all the turned heads that followed her, they were.

"Where are we going?" Hatter asked.

"She's looking for someone." White shrugged. "Has to talk to him or something."

Hatter sighed. "His Majesty should know how often she needs his aid."

"Did you two know I can hear you?" Alice asked, glancing back at them. Both of them grinned widely and shrugged innocently. They were already up to something and she knew it. They didn't even care.

She led them into the cafeteria where the two of them looked around in horror. She didn't know why but she guessed it was a far cry from what they were used to. Honestly the thought of a white walled, white tiled room, filled with square tables and lots of kids didn't appeal to her either. It was why she normally had her lunch in a stairwell.

"This must be where they torture them." Hatter whispered.

"Only with the food." Alice chirped, scanning the crowd until she found Asher.

He was sitting in a group of others, some of which she knew and some of which she'd only seen from time to time. Not that it mattered to her at all

"Asher." She called, getting nearly every guy's attention. When he looked up she held up the piece of paper Tina had given her and he shot out of his seat towards her, not looking the least bit concerned over Hatter and White who stood behind her like crazy bodyguards.

"She didn't take it?" He asked as he got closer, looking faintly dejected.

"I'm thinking it's more like she just copied your folding job." Alice said, holding it out for him to take.

He was hesitant but unfolded it to look over the contents. At least his nerves seemed to be holding up better. After a short moment he smiled.

"Did you finally get her number?" Alice asked with a short laugh.

"Yes. Thank you, Alice. I didn't mean to make you a messenger." Asher said, folding the paper up again and shoving it into his pocket before any of his friends could harass him about it.

She shrugged. "No big deal. Glad you got yourself a date."

"Hey Asher! You asking Alice out?" One of the guys from the table yelled, being louder then he needed to be.

Asher shook his head with a sigh. "Sorry about them too, Alice. I didn't mean to start something."

"Nah. I'm used to ignoring people. Besides, today isn't they day for them to act like idiots around me." She jabbed her thumb back at Hatter and White who quietly observed.

"Guess so." Asher said, actually giving the two a polite nod, which seemed to surprise them. "I was worried Tina would have a date already, I appreciate you helping me out."

Alice shook her head. "I had nothing to do with it. She wants to go with you, and you got two days to work it out.

"Alice!"

She looked up at the boy she was pretty sure was on some sports team. At the moment she couldn't remember which one. He was a table over from Asher's friend and next to him sat Taylor Runner. The one guy she was never pleased to see anymore. Her one time crush deflated faster then a birthday balloon.

The first time he had tried to put the moves on her she was so disgusted she had run away to Wonderland. She hated to think how she could almost thank him for that. She'd run right into Spade's arms.

"Alice." He called again. She was pretty sure his name was Ryan or something similar. He grinned wide at her, leaning his arms on the table in front of him. She was only thrilled that Taylor stayed quiet but then again his last encounter with White and Hatter hadn't been all the pleasant.

She stared at him for a moment and realized he was actually waiting for a response. "What?"

"You got a date for Home Coming? I'll take you if you don't. I mean I guess Asher's trying to get to you now but we'd have so much more fun." Ryan grinned, making a few of his friend's snicker slightly.

Alice sighed. "Believe me. If the choice was between you and Asher, then he'd be having two dates. I'm sure as hell not dating you."

"How cruel." Ryan said, not looking the least bit wounded.

"Besides, I have a date." Alice said boldly. It didn't matter that it wasn't necessarily true. They didn't need to know that.

"Right, right. That boyfriend we've all heard about. Really Alice, I gotta say you've matured a lot over the summer. I can't put my finger on it but it's something. It's gotta be something to have the male population dragging their tongues on the floor behind you."

Alice frowned and simultaneously White stepped forward.

Taylor and two others backed up fast enough but Ryan didn't seem to be as scared as he should be.

"Would you like me to get rid of him." White asked.

"Tempting isn't it." Alice sighed. "No. I can't have murder on my hands."

It was almost as if a forced stopped all of them as Dorothy glided towards them. She was just the cutest thing in her fifties style poodle skirt and saddle shoes.

"Alice, dear."

"Someone kill me." Alice whined instantly. This just wasn't her day. One thing after another was popping up and she was going to go home with a serious migraine.

"Alice. It's come to my attention that for at least the second time this week you've brought outsiders into the school. You know that is against school rules and it could be seriously frowned upon." Dorothy said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't care." Alice sighed. At this point, she really didn't. Being home schooled or moving to Wonderland would have been easier then putting up with them anymore.

"It's alright Dora. They're not gonna do anything." Ryan chuckled. "Besides, look at them. They've obviously got a few screws loose and you shouldn't mess with the disabled."

Alice's hands balled into fist and she felt that swirl of energy in the pit of her stomach that Wonderland had granted her when she became the Queen of Spades. She wasn't some helpless little girl, but using those powers in the sane world wasn't a good idea.

The only thing that really stopped her was White and Hatter. White who was glaring daggers in Ryan's direction and Hatter who was giving Dorothy an appraising look.

"Don't you think that's going to far." Asher said, his voice a little lower then normal. "You're the ones acting like assholes."

Alice raised an eye and saw the rest of Asher's friends, including the one that had been teasing them just minutes before were giving the opposite table dark glares. It seemed the table reenacting the Punk Movement wasn't reenacting so much. On her behalf they seemed to be ready to fight.

"Knock it off." Asher continued simply.

"Oh sweetie, don't get all riled up." Dorothy smiled at him sweetly. "But I must admit. Ryan has a bit of a point."

"Would he have less of a point if I were to break a few bones?" White asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I'm afraid of you? This place is crawling with Sisters and you'll risk fighting?"

White leaned forward slightly, smirking darkly. "I do not go to school here. It makes no difference to me. I'll take you out now. One more disagreeable word towards Alice and I will make sure it's permanent."

Taylor shifted uneasily, kicking Ryan's leg lightly. "Just shut up."

"I'm not afraid of him." Ryan snorted.

White looked up at Taylor. "Ah! I remember you! I believe I had the pleasure of knocking you out once. Grand fun."

"Was horrible tea!" Hatter chimed in.

Ryan gave a sigh and shook his head. "Like I give a shit about all that. I'm just doing what no one else around here will and ask Alice to Home Coming."

"I have a date." Alice repeated. "Which is code for—not in your wildest dreams, creep."

"That was rude Alice." Dorothy frowned.

Alice shrugged. "Nothing but what he deserved. If he doesn't wanna believe that I'm brining my boyfriend with me to Home Coming then that's fine. He can wait for me all night and be very lonely."

"I don't believe you." Ryan chuckled. "I'll bet I can get a dance out of you."

"I'll wager you won't."

Alice froze for a moment, feeling an exhilarating shiver shoot down her spine. Dorothy gapped awkwardly as her eyes drifted passed Alice and she knew exactly what that meant. Turning slowly she was met with blue eyes moving towards her that almost had her stepping back. He was her complete definition of handsome. He was taller then her and his hair almost played tricks on the eyes. It appeared to be blond but went a natural gray towards the roots.

A smile curved at her lips. It had been to long. It had been a whole five days since she had seen him. Her smile wasn't just that he was there, coming to her rescue was always, but how he was dressed. He looked like a gangster from the nineteen thirties or forties, in a black suit with tiny white pin stripes and matching fedora. His blond/gray hair was slicked back and he still wore his spade earrings and ear cuff. On his hip was an imitation Tommy Gun.

He was as breath taking as he always was and stopped next to Alice, cupping her cheek and neck and leaning in to brush his lips against hers as a hello.

In the back of her mind she could hear the silence that grew around them but that wasn't nearly as important as Spade.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled widely, looking up at him.

"You didn't think I'd notice my buffoons wandering off? I'm sorry they've been bothering you while you're at school. Chessie tells me this is a week for fun though." Spade smiled, looking down at her and promptly ignoring the others. "I hope that made things a little easier on you."

"A bit, but I can't lie and tell you it isn't stressing me out." Alice said, all of it suddenly seeming like it wasn't such a big deal.

"I'm sorry dear love." He muttered, kissing her gently again. "Shall we wrangle them up then? Get them out of here?"

"Yes." Alice said, lacing her hand with his. She suddenly almost felt ridiculous in her eighties inspired clothes but Spade hardly even seemed to notice.

Before they left all together he turned back to Ryan. "You should be careful how to speak with her. Something bad could happen to you."

Alice wasn't sure if it was his tone or the outfit that made the impact but Ryan nearly flinched. Spade gave a polite nod to Asher before letting Alice pull him away with Hatter and White flanking them.

"Are things okay at home with all of you here?" Alice asked, looking up at him.

"Yes." He smiled, looking at her. "There is nothing for us to worry about for a short absence. Things will be all right. "

She nodded, feeling a little guilty that the others had made such a ruckus that he had come to take a look at things for himself.

"We need to talk." He whispered against her ear. She was so concerned with his face so close to hers that she hardly noticed White and Hatter wandering off to find the others.

"Talk?"

He nipped at her ear and smiled, pulling away to look down at her. "Home Coming?" He pulled a flier out from his jacket pocket and was willing to bet a certain klepto or a sneaky cat had been the one to pass it along to him. "It's a party?"

"Basically." Alice nodded.

He gave her a look. "And you were going to let someone else ask you? Should I be insulted?"

"No." she pouted slightly. "I just didn't think much about it. I wasn't even sure I was going until this week. Autumn and Tina both have dates."

He smiled at her knowingly. "So you didn't think about allowing me to escort you?"

Alice made a face. "Don't say escort. It sounds weird. You'd be my date, and no I didn't think about it. I wasn't sure you'd want to come at all actually."

"Why?" He looked genuinely confused.

She smiled meekly. "You're a King, Spade. This is a silly little high school dance. It's not really high up on the priority list."

Spade grabbed her chin again and turned her to look at him. "It's important to my Queen, then it's very important to me. I would love to attend with you."

She felt the heat rise in her face. "Really?"

"Of course." He brushed his lips against hers. "And now it seems I need to stake my claim on you before any wily chap here gets the wrong idea to think that they can move into my territory."

Alice laughed softly. "Fat chance of that happening, but I'd like to go with you. I wouldn't have gone with anyone else."

"No." He said almost smugly. "I can't see that going over well between us."

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess I like you to much to go through all that. We work well enough I suppose."

"Well enough? You suppose?" Spade raised an eye. He ran his fingers through her hair. He wasn't the least bit distracted from her as they walked down the hall to find the others. "I'll have to remind you of how much I love you then. I don't like only seeing you once a week."

"How about we do dinner tonight then." She said, leaning into his side as his arm went around her shoulder.

"Yes, I've gotten ripped off this week you know. The others have seen you over and over again and I have not. It's not exactly a fair arrangement when you are in fact my wife and not theirs and they are still the ones to see you more which I must admit I've been trying to think of proper solutions for that so that—"

"Spade." She interrupted him from his looping rant. "I love you."

He paused for a moment smile at her. "I love you too. Was I rambling again? I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm used to it."

They made their way down the hall, heads turning between the two, but that could have easily been because their outfits were so far apart. They hardly looked like they belonged in the same room let along snuggled in the others embrace.

Alice let out a small sigh when she could hear the others down the hall. She would have much rather disappeared with Spade.

"Did you just have the gun laying around?" she finally asked, poking the Tommy Gun at his side.

"Hn? Oh, it's Hatter's. He let me borrow it." Spade said, lifting the gun up to point it at the others and pulling the trigger.

Alice had actually expected nothing to happen but instead a round of marshmallows flew out towards them, succeeding in hitting White and Mikey.

"Ten points, your Majesty!" Hatter yelled from down the hall.

"War! Battle! We're under attack!" Most High yelled. "Battle ready position! Go! Go!" She paused for a moment. "Why are you all still standing here!"

"The hell..." Mikey complained.

"Ooh, sweet." Little One commented, picking a marshmallow up off the floor to eat it. After a moment he started to collect all the ones Spade had shoot.

Tina just shook her head. "You guys are nuts."

"Be glad it shoots soft things and not nuts." March laughed.

Alice tilted her head back to look up at Spade. "Rescue me?"

He smiled back, tugging her closer to his side. "Does my lady wish to leave?"

"Yes she does." Alice nodded. "Yes she does."

**Friday- Costume Day**

Alice had almost been stumped when Friday came and she wasn't sure what to dress up as. For some kids it was really like Halloween coming two weeks early but Alice didn't want to waste that idea for this. Her room had been a mess as she looked for something to wear, and fortunately for her, she had a visitor.

March appeared in her room silently as he did sometimes with a gift that made her laugh. It was unique and no one would know what she was except her but that was okay. She didn't mind going as herself.

"They sneak into your house too?" Mikey chuckled, laughing when he saw Alice. March had brought her clothes from her wardrobe in Wonderland. Clothes that were only for special occasions. She hadn't really touched any of them yet but she now thoroughly planned on playing dress up.

Her shirt was white and cut low enough that the spade tattoo on her collar was visible.

Her skit was long and black and flowed around her without needed any slips under it. It also came with black boots that came up to her knee—those she didn't plan on putting back with the rest of the outfit. Her spade earrings matching Spades and the black lace choker she wore with a silver spade dangly on it that matched the one on Spade's ear cuff.

"I am the Queen of Spade's after all." Alice grinned. "Not like you can talk, Judge."

Mikey grinned, wearing a long ankle length coat that Hatter had passed along to him. On the back were all four suits, like the Gate Keeper boy wore on his hoodie. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing the tattoos on his wrists, and he also had a chain around his neck with the Wonderland Willow on it. Everything he wore under the coat was a neutral gray or black.

"What are the odds they all just come as themselves?" Mikey asked, linking arms with Alice to walk through the halls.

"Not good." Alice shook her head. "That's not a costume day for them. It is for us."

Mikey gave her an apologetic look. "At least Spade is good at making them do what he wants. We got them out of there with no problems yesterday. Makes you wish he was here all week doesn't."

"Hell yeah."

"And at least now you have a date to Home Coming." Mikey grinned. "It's only proper for the King to take his Queen."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bite me. Asking him to Home Coming just sounded stupid and childish. I knew he'd probably say yes but I didn't wanna force him into it."

"He loves you Alice. He'd like to show you off." Mikey chuckled.

"I would."

Alice nearly jumped out of her skin, spinning around to find Spade looking...Spade-ish. He was as handsome as ever and came in his normal attire that nearly matched hers. He had a fondness for the shade of black and was decked out in as many spade emblems as he normally was. His hair was hung loose back across his eyes, which she hated to admit she found to devilishly charming.

"You're here?" Alice looked up at him with wide, startled eyes. She hadn't expected him to come two days in a row and certainly didn't expect him to show up before the other troublemakers.

"Who better escort my Queen then her King?" He smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it affectionately. "Besides, today will be longer for you with the pep rally, will it not?"

Alice shot her gaze towards Mikey with a frown, but he gave her a confused look.

"Hatter told me." Spade chuckled softly as he watched her suspicious stare. "He picked up many fliers on his previous trips here. He shared them with me the day before yesterday."

"Could have mentioned that yesterday." Alice pouted.

Spade nodded, "I could have but I wanted to see you all dressed up."

Alice couldn't help her suddenly coy smile. "I like the clothes a lot."

He reached up to stoke her cheek affectionately. He'd come to like pointing at her blush. It was one of the tiny things about her that he adored above everything else.

"Don't be all lovely in the hallway with Boyfriend." Autumn chuckled and she made her way towards them, dressed as a pirate. She even had an eye patch hung around her neck since she wasn't really going to wear it.

"Hello Autumn," Spade smiled. "How are you?"

"Great. Jazzed for the dance tomorrow night." She turned to look at Alice. "Are we getting ready at your house. Dad's not home but he wants pictures."

"Sure." Alice shrugged. "You know my mom's camera happy. He'll have more pictures then he'll know what to do with."

Mikey sighed like a martyr. "That's true. Very true, and take my word for it, it's horrifying. It's the reason our houses are covered in pictures,"

"Awe." Autumn cooed, "You were a cute toddler."

"I blame you," Mikey stared at Alice.

Alice shrugged. "Blame my mom." She grabbed Spade's hand. "Let's go. We'll leave them here."

"Oh I see. Only need me to baby-sit the others to keep us from getting expelled." Mikey said.

"Expelled?" Spade asked, looking faintly concerned as he let Alice tug him away, "Expelled from what exactly. School?"

"Yeah." Alice said. "You're not allowed to just waltz into school you don't attend. Mikey and I could get in trouble since you're our friends. It's kinda okay this week since it's so chaotic but normally it'd be bad for us."

Spade nodded. "I am sorry Alice. I should have realized that. I'll keep them from interrupting your school after today."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. It's only for a little while since I graduate this year,"

"Graduating means you move onto an other school?" he asked. "A higher level?"

Alice smiled. "Right. Next is college and that means I'll get to spend more time with you. Well, in theory at least."

"Theory?" he raised an eye though he liked the thought.

"I won't live at home anymore. I won't have to get around my parents to spend the night with you." Alice said, leaning up to kiss him lightly.

"I could get used to that." Spade muttered against her lips,

"Inappropriate Alice," Dorothy huffed, dragging Jenna behind her who was staring at Spade with hooded eyes. "Such displays are against school regulations."

"Then why is Jenna still here. I heard about her in the boys bathroom a couple weeks ago." Alice raised an eye.

"That got blown way out of proportion." Jenna waved the commented off. "The rumors made it more then it was. None of the teachers believed it."

Alice snorted and shook her head.

"These girls do seem to give you an awful lot of grief." Spade mused, giving them both a small bit of his attention. "It must be incredibly annoying for you."

"So are Jewel and Crystal." Alice commented and Spade had to suppress a shudder. The twin Diamond Princesses weren't his favorite of people. "I might actually prefer them over these two."

Spade gave her a disbelieving look and nodded slowly. "I am sorry you have to deal with your normal irritations and ours."

"Irritation?" Dorothy asked, looking insulted.

"Alice." Jenna frowned. "I heard from someone this week that you're on the pill. I guess with a guy like him around you'd need it. Careful you don't have a mishap."

"That was rude." Spade shrugged, squeezing Alice's hand and showing her it bothered him more then he let show. He was an expert at appearing indifferent when someone irked him.

"Eh, pity I don't care what she has to say. Not like she's a pure little girl." Alice chuckled. "That shipped has sailed far, far away."

Jenna flushed, as if Spade knowing she was experienced embarrassed her. That was a feeling Alice could almost relate with. She didn't like him seeing her embarrassing qualities either.

"Shall I get rid if her?"

Alice nearly screamed and jumped tighter against Spade's side before she could settle. Hatter stood next to her in all black. The outfit included a black mask making him look more like a ninja. He still wore his top hat firmly in place.

"He's a cat burglar." Spade supplied helpfully

"I thought this was costume day." Alice said with a small smile. She was still waiting for her heart rate to go back to normal. "He's always a klepto."

"You wound me, your Highness." Hatter said and she could tell he was smiling under his mask. "I am your Ace and a valuable asset."

"Your Highness?" Dorothy almost scowled.

"Yeah." Alice raised an eye, gesturing to her outfit. "I'm the Queen of Spades."

Jenna raised an eye. "How adorable."

Alice sighed. It was horrible to think it was her own classmates giving her the migraine today. "Hatter. I'd let you scare them."

"Oh, let me." White pleaded. He was dressed in all white which black under his eyes. He wasn't even wearing his trademark black boots nor his rabbit symbol. "It's my job!"

"Ghost." Spade said.

"Ah sure." Alice muttered, watching White walk up to Dorothy and Jenna. Jenna already looked hesitant. Rightfully so after her last encounter with Chessie but Dorothy rolled her eyes.

White almost purred at the thought of a challenge. "I'll enjoy terrorizing the two of you. In fact, it might be highly entertaining. Who am I to keep such fun to myself."

"Oh let me help! Let me!" Hatter said, jumping up in down in the hallway.

Spade shook his head. "The two of you need to behave. I will only tell you once. You will not be the reason if Alice gets in trouble. Clear?"

"Clear," White smiled.

"Crystal!" Hatter cheered, his voice loud enough to echo down the hall.

Jenna looked at Dorothy and gave her a mocking look. "Aren't they cute. They listen to him."

In a matter of seconds White was between the two girls and was giving them an unfriendly look. "I've come here quite a few times this week and more often then not the two of you go out of your way to be a thorn in out Alice's side. I think it's time I remove the thorns."

He grabbed them both by their upper arms.

"I'll scream." Dorothy warned, a ting of fear coloring her features.

"Oh, I know." White laughed, pulling them both along with him towards an empty classroom with Hatter happily following along behind them.

Alice stared after them for a long moment. "Should I be worried?"

"No." Spade smiled a little. "They won't hurt them. They know this is not Wonderland and things are different. They will probably scare them but no harm will come to them."

"Hurting them would make Alice mad and we don't want that, no we don't." March cooed.

Alice turned to look at March for the first time and her eyes went wide. His hair was more wild then usual and he had large, cat like ears on his head. Not to mention a long tail peeking out from over the top of his light colored jeans.

"Lion." Spade laughed softly.

"You're so cute!" Alice smiled, proud of herself for not squealing but she was close. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. March melted into her embrace and almost purred. It was one of the rare moments she fell into his fake innocence. So what if he was faking it? He was adorable.

He nuzzles his cheek against her shoulder. "Thank you, Alice. I have a question."

"Mhm?"

"What's a pep rally?"

"A waste or friggin time." Alice sighed. "It's like supposed to get up school spirit before the game. A game I'm not going to."

"Why not?" March asked, looking up at her with curiosity.

"It's not soccer." Mikey said as he and Autumn made their way towards them. "And she's a sports snob. She doesn't like football."

Alice shrugged.

"Gotta agree with her. Let's watch some guys tackle and grope each other for a ball. Not my idea of a good time." Autumn mused with a faint smile.

"You're a sports snob too." Mikey chuckled.

"The rally is this afternoon and the game is tonight?" Spade asked.

Alice gave him a look. "You are well informed aren't you."

"Tis my job." he grinned.

March tugged on Alice's sleeve. "Will we go to the rally? Can we? Please? I want to see, I do. Please?"

"Maybe." Alice sighed.

"Am I the only one that thinks it's weird that he's asking her permission?" Autumn asked.

"Yes." Mikey and Spade said simultaneously.

"Okay." Autumn blinked slowly.

"I'm Queen today." Alice smiled, ignoring the playful pinch Spade gave to her side. She had to keep from jumping and making her friend look at her more strangely then she already was.

"I thought you were a Queen everyday. Is not being Queen for a day like recess?" Little One asked, standing next to Mikey and looking like he'd been there for a while.

"Jeez. Make some noise when you sneak up on people," Mikey chuckled, jumping nearly as bad as Alice had earlier.

Alice stared at Little One, trying to figure out his costume and failing. He wore a sheet wrapped around him and tied in a knot off to the side. The issue was that they were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle sheets.

"A Roman." Spade muttered into her ear. "I don't think he totally got what he was dressing up at but he's covered."

"Well done." Alice mused.

"Breezy" Little One grinned. "I might where this again."

"Aaaalice!" Most High's voice carried down the hall as she walked towards them. She was dressed normally for her. A red peasant top and a black corset with a matching hat that had a veil coming down one side. She was wearing as many club insignia's as she had on spades. "Why the hell do all these people keep complimenting my costume. This isn't a costume. These are my clothes. What are they trying to say, huh? Floggings! Spade! Can I borrow your marshmallow gun? I need vengeance!"

"It was Hatter's, and no. I don't have it on me," Spade smiled.

"Well snap." Most High muttered.

Little One poked her head. "It's better that way. I'll take care of them for you. WWE style."

Alice blinked. "He's been watching wrestling?"

"They both seem to enjoy it." Spade muttered, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "They really get into it. Most High is trying to recreate it in her Kingdom. Strangely enough, that was one decision everyone seemed to enjoy."

"Wow." she muttered.

"Little One, finish them!" she pointed into the sea of students. "Neck-breaker! Go!"

He stared out into the students blankly. "Maybe later. That's a lot of work, you know. I'll mess up my turtle toga."

"Batista Bomb!" Most High demanded, jabbing in hand towards the crowd,

Alice sighed; knowing it was her fault for introducing them to the TV in the front of Spade home.

"Nice bird." Spade said instead, point to the dove on Most High's hat.

She gasped dramatically. "Jethra. Not bird. Don't be so insulting."

Spade smiled sweetly, tugging on Alice's arm. "My mistake."

"March. Please go get the crazies one and two. As much as I don't like those girls, they've been alone with them for too long." Alice sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Will we get to go to the rally?" March asked as he stepped away. "Please. I really wanna. I do."

"You can come with me if Alice doesn't want to go." Mikey chuckled, giving Alice a teasing look. "She always seems to find a way to go home."

"Thank you!" March laughed happily, running off to find Hatter and White before they did something regrettable.

Spade raised an eye, looking down at Alice. "Why is that exactly?"

Her smile grew a little. "I'd just rather not be there. Everyone in school hanging out on the bleachers to watch the band play and kids playing the games...I can think of a better way to spend my time."

"Meaning, if it's not soccer, we have no team spirit." Autumn laughed softly. "Could always make out behind the bleachers."

"The idea has merit." Spade chuckled, pressing his lips to Alice's hairline.

"Might." Alice smiled.

"So what's a rally?" Little One asked.

"We're you listening?" Alice sighed.

"Nope," He shrugged.

"Then he doesn't need to know." Most High said, poking her brother's side to annoy him, but it was more then likely habit for her.

The bell rang and an announcement came on that most seemed to ignore, but students slowly started exiting their classrooms and the kids loitering in the halls the way they had been were getting up to follow the crowd.

"I need a big bell!" Most High announced. "Look at that! It makes people do things! I need it!"

"We really don't." Little One muttered. "That's what the screecher is for. You'll hurt his feelings and then who will shout out your commands"

Most High ignored the commented. "Where's that bell. I'm taking it home."

"I could get it for you, honey." Hatter smirked, popping up behind her.

She turned back to glance at him. "First of all, don't call me that. Second, GET ME THAT BELL!"

"Yes'm." Hatter grinned, sprinting off with Most High close behind.

"Oh dear." White smiled, "Always mischief."

"I'll get after all of you if he gets into trouble, or get Alice into trouble," Spade said, looking back at the White Rabbit, forcing him to pout. "Got it?"

"Yes." White muttered, turning to stalk off behind them.

"I need that." Autumn mused. "People to listen to me like that. What's your secrete?"

"It's good to be the King." Mikey commented when Spade only responded with a grin. "Better when you got a Queen like Alice."

Alice flipped him off and led Spade down the hall by his arm. "C'mon. Lets see if we can avoid as many people as possible."

"Taking him to the girls locker room?" Mikey smirked.

"Was thinking my house." Alice said.

"Wow, abandoning us." Little One whined. "Again!"

"Let's go to the rally, you can streak across the field." Mikey promised, leading them down the hall.

Alice stared after them, shaking her head; "He wouldn't right?"

Spade gave her an apologetic look and shrugged. "Probably, but March will probably keep them in line."

"I can only hope." She sighed. "Lets go."

**Saturday**- **Home Coming**

"Oh you girls are so beautiful!" Angela Rhodes gushed. She'd seen to it personally that she was involved in her daughters getting ready process and Tina and Autumn got themselves dragged into it. She'd been running around the room at top speed, getting pictures of all three of them as they got ready.

"Mom." Alice begged for what was probably the thousandth time. "Could you please relax a little with that. No one, and I mean no one what's to see pictures of me doing my hair."

"I do." Angela said, nearly pouting.

"She can line them up and make a flip book." Autumn mused, leaning close to the mirror as she finished her make up.

Angela sighed. "Oh, to be young. This is an evening you girls should cherish. I know you've gone to Home Coming before but this is the last one you will ever have. You'll look back on this later and—"

"Mom... Deep breath." Alice demanded, she had her hand on her hip and the sight of her so grown up nearly forced her mother to tears. The dress was black and floor length with slits up the side that she had to mend before daring to wear it to a school function. It might have been sexy for Spade but she had no desire for the other guys to see that much of her, and she didn't need the Sisters coming after her. The last thing she wanted was to talk about was her virtue again, or her lack there of.

Her dress had come from her Wonderland wardrobe and she had to wonder if anyone noticed it was gone. As far as she knew, Spade didn't know she took it. It was sleeveless and the neckline was modest. She was happy for that since there was no way she'd get out of the house if it wasn't. It did on the other hand show off her Spade tattoo completely, luckily, her mother already knew about it.

Underneath were black hose and heels and a set of black lingerie that was for Spade's benefit only. Her hair was done up and was curled into a pretty mess on her head.

"You are so beautiful, sweetie." Angela sniffed. "All three of you are just gorgeous.

"Awe, thanks." Autumn chuckled, looked enchanting in blue. They had to make a mad dash to the stores earlier that morning for her to get her dress since she put off on getting it so many times.

Tina was the only one of them that was actually nervous and she showed it by wringing her hand over and over again. Her dress was emerald green, trimmed in black and she showed more leg then the other two, and she'd pointed out over and over again that it was unintentional.

"Relax Teeny." Autumn muttered.

"You can." Tina muttered. "You and Mikey have a casual thing and you." She rounded on Alice. "You and Spade are so head over heels for each other that you don't notice anyone else anyway."

"Tina." Alice said, moving towards her and placing her hands on her friends shoulders. "You gotta take a deep breath and remember that this is just a dance. It's just a little party, not a life choice. Enjoy it. I swear, you and Asher make every little thing seem like the end of the world."

Autumn chuckled. "I still haven't seen the ask out note. Can't believe I missed out on that."

"Don't you start." Tina muttered.

"Honey, you just focus on having a good time." Angela said kindly. "I can't believe none of you are in the Home Coming Court. I won't believe there are prettier girls at school."

That commented alone had all three girls blushing.

"Forget it mom. Our team all nominated Melissa for the court, and with Winnie and Jenna for real contenders we decided not to waste time with getting nominations for ourselves." Alice explained.

Autumn snickered. "Yeah, they hate you enough."

"Why?" Angela frowned.

"Because Spade is hot." Tina chuckled, checking her hair in the mirror. "No one even knew he lived around here and by the time they did he was already seeing Alice."

Alice shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips. "Guilty."

Angela nodded slowly as if understanding that on some level, but then she did work with teenagers often. "I think you're father has had enough time to frighten the boys down stairs. Lord knows he thinks all three of you belong to him. Let's go down and save them shall we?" As she got up and started out the room she spun around once more to snap a picture of them leaving.

"Mom." Alice groaned.

Her mother laughed softly and waved her hand at them. "Let me go ahead and announce you."

Alice rolled her eyes and kept walking. "I don't need an announcement, and I'm Queen enough to know it." She laughed softly and her voice carried enough that the boys waiting in her living room knew to stand. She came down the stairs and her father was the first to intercept her.

"Alice." He said in that tone that said he was thinking about her being a little girl. "You look beautiful."

She smiled, ignoring the clicking of her mother's camera. "Thanks daddy."

Reluctantly her father moved aside and let her get her first glimpse of Spade since he had arrived earlier. He was fully at home in formal wear and she was almost surprised to find that he actually switched out his normal black tee-short for a white button up. She didn't even know he owned another color other then black.

His suit jacket had tails on it and the only Spade emblems he wore were his earrings. He really looked like a King.

"Wow." She muttered, feeling her cheeks heat just by the sight of him. He had his hair pulled back and he looked better then she imagined. If this was him cleaned up for something in her world, she couldn't wait for him to clean up nice for something in Wonderland.

"I believe that's my line." Spade smiled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles before leaning closer to press his lips against her cheek and whisper to her. "I'm going to need to keep an eye on you all night."

She couldn't stop a grin. "I think you might. I'll need you to stay with me all night."

"I can do that." He mused.

"Not gonna get them out the door are we?" Autumn laughed, walking up to Mikey who smiled at the sight of her.

"We all might have that issue you know." Mikey said. He was dressed an a number of pieces that looked to Alice like he went through Hatter and White's things but at least everything matched and he looked good. She was just expected him to pull out a cup of tea out of his pocket.

Autumn almost laughed. "Noted."

Tina who was the most nervous to start with hid it well the second Asher came into view. For a moment Alice had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Asher would get along well with her Wonderland crew only because he was anything but orthodox.

He was dressed in a tux sure enough but it was almost old fashioned and he had on so much black and so many steam punk accessories that he looked to be the most animated of the three. It was almost funny how the one with the most on edge look was probably the sweetest of the three of them.

Mimicking Spade, Asher took Tina's hand and kissed her knuckles before leaning towards her to whisper something to her. Judging on her blush alone it was more then likely a compliment.

"Shall we?" Spade smiled, clasping Alice's hand.

"Hold!" Angela said, snapping dozens of pictures of each couple before giving a content sigh. "Now you may go."

"Now I'm blind." Alice complained, seeing spots.

"My eyes!" Mikey whined, making the others feel less awkward. "They burn! I'm seeing the light to the other side!"

Alice slapped his arm. "Shut up."

"His drama amuses me, let him go on." Autumn grinned.

Angela sighed again, this time looking slightly more tired. "Fine, I'm sorry."

Mikey smiled at her. "Don't lie, you're just getting the pictures you need to blackmail us forever. I have a feeling my mom will be getting copies of those."

Tina nodded. "And mine."

Autumn just made a gesture to show she was in on that plan too.

"There will be plenty." Angela said, taking another picture. "Copies for each of you."

"Dearest." Adam said, taking the camera out of Angela's hand. "They got the point. I'd like at least one of them not blind enough to be able to drive."

"With that said." Alice muttered, tiling her head back to kiss Spade lightly. Heels could be good; she didn't need to stand on her toes. "Lets go."

The six of them arrived on time and they took it upon themselves to go in through a side door that one of Asher's friends had left propped open. Sneaking in ensured they would pass all the nonsense at the front door. Most would have to show school I.D to prove they actually went to that school but it also caught them up in the last minute fundraising they wanted to pass.

There was also the fact that Spade wasn't actually a student, but a part of Alice wanted to see how he'd worm his way in anyway.

They blended in with the other students instantly and made their way towards the pulsing music.

"This is...a real party." Spade almost looked stunned at the dimly lit school auditorium fully decorated in the school colors. It was full of teenagers, some of which were dancing and most of which were just loitering around the corners of the room.

There were clumps of boys mingling together and a separate one of girls, both of which were probably trying to figure out a way to talk to the other group.

Music played loudly and for once, everyone seemed to be in a good mood, showing off their dates and attires. It was one of those times where they didn't have to worry about one of the Sister's breathing down their necks. The Chaperones were most of the new teachers who were up to the challenge of watching over the teens.

"What were you expecting?" Alice laughed softly, holding onto his arms. "It's just a gathering to celebrate. Nothing super fancy. Just gives us a chance to dress up."

"What exactly are you celebrating?" Spade asked, taking in the scene in front of him. It was a far cry of parties in Wonderland—it wasn't full of crazies for starters.

"We don't fuss when given an opportunity to goof off for a week." Asher grinned, holding Tina's hand and pulling her further inside with him. "The music's good for once."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Wonder why that is." Autumn said,

Mikey laughed outright; turning to the far corner of the room that held the DJ's equipment. "Oh, I guess that's why. Who let her in?"

Alice looked over, seeing where Most High and Little One had pushed the regular DJ out of the way and had taken over. By the looks of it, Little One was the one doing the actual work while Most High picked out what she wanted to hear. "I could say a lot of things but I'm just relieved Little One is wearing clothes."

"It was a requirement." Spade nodded, squeezing her closer. "I made sure of it. He wasn't allowed to come if he didn't dress."

"C'mon, lets see if someone's attempted to spike the punch yet." Autumn said, enjoying immensely how half the girls were eyeing her menacingly for being on Mikey's arm.

The three of them didn't make the greatest impressions since they walked in with both Mikey and Asher, but Spade being Alice's mystery boyfriend didn't go unnoticed either.

"Should I expect to see the other three hovering around?" Alice raised an eye.

Spade smiled, kissing her brow. "You should probably always expect them."

"I should." Alice chuckled, ignoring the eyes on them as she walked around. She was almost surprised to see a polite wave from Winnie. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with herself if she and Winnie were gonna start being on good terms with one another. Alice returned her wave with a smile and Spade nodded in her direction, which seemed to make her flustered.

"It's a good thing we got here early." March said, appearing next to them. He looked like his old self again, full with vest and coat. They looked tattered as always his hair was pulled back, expect for the random little braid he tied into it. "The food here is untouchable."

"Unthinkable." White sighed.

"Gross." Hatter said. "Don't sugar coat it. Its gross, all if it. Not for my King and not for my Queen."

March held up a bag that made Alice laugh. It was from the fast food place she'd taken them to on a few occasions when she needed to occupy them.

"You bought burgers?" Alice raised an eye, taking one out of the bag.

March just blinked slowly with a sweet smile that made Spade laugh and shake his head knowingly.

Alice nodded, unwrapping her burger to bite in it. "Have fun breaking in, Hatter? Thanks for the burger."

Hatter laughed, taking off his hat to bow to her. "Was grand, sugar. I'll steal for you any time. I am here to please.

"You warm his heart when he's allowed to misbehave." Spade mused, taking a burger out for himself. He liked them a lot but it still almost made Alice laugh to see him eat one. Royalty eating fast food just didn't work out well in her head.

"He wasn't very sneaky this time around." White informed them with a smile. "No one seemed to pay much attention to him. Silly people around here never looking out for a villain."

Alice raised an eye. "Like yourself?"

White grinned. "Exactly."

"Don't you start." Spade mused, walking over to the wall with Alice so they could eat undisturbed, or at least, mostly undisturbed. The other three hovered around them and the thought of them actually acting like the guards they were was startling.

"Guys." Alice said, wiping her hands off on a napkin she found in the bag. "It's a High School dance. Nothings gonna happen. If you promise not to start any scenes or get into trouble to can wander around."

"Like we'd make a promise like that." Hatter laughed. "To many strings attached to that."

"You'll do as she says." Spade said, throwing the bag and wrappers away. "This place has no consequence to us but it does to Alice and it is important to her and you will not ruin that for her or the consequence's will shift back to you. I'll see to that."

"Mean Majesty." Hatter pouted.

"Might get a kick out of Asher's friends." Alice muttered.

March's expression brightened once more. "Yes, we met them. We broke inside with them! It was like a bonding experience between new friends, yes it was. They also went out to get food not wanting to eat here."

Alice smiled. "Glad that makes you happy."

"It does." March smiled sweetly.

"You sure do travel with an entourage." Jenna interrupted, having left her date behind somewhere and order to wander around with her friends, or in this case just Dorothy.

"Your little friends have been hanging around all week Alice. Now they're crashing Home Coming. Do you really think that's acceptable?" Dorothy crossed her arms.

"Do you think I care?" Alice asked.

Hatter slipped up behind the two of them, wrapping an arm around the girls' shoulders. "Are they giving you trouble, sugar? Maybe we should have a chat together again." He grinned.

Both girls paled considerably.

"It'll be a lot more fun this time around." Hatter cooed. "So much noise around, we won't need to risk getting caught."

"Or arrested." White chuckled darkly. "Not a bad idea."

"Against my better judgement I'm gonna think it is." Alice said. "Leave them alone. I don't need someone pressing charges against the two of you."

Hatter smiled back at her cheekily. "What ever do you mean, sugar?"

Hatter winced, receiving a quick thud to the back of his head. March stood behind him with a scowl. "Now I shouldn't have to take over White's job but when he's part of the problem I'll have too." He spun around and thumped White hard on the shoulder.

Both men couldn't have looked more dejected then had it been Spade himself scolding them.

"Shall we say hello to Most High and Little One?" Spade chuckled, finding March's punishment towards the other too appropriate.

Alice nodded, walking away with him and throwing a look back to March. "Keep and eye on the trouble makers for me, please."

March saluted her with a grin before pulling out a biscuit and waving it in front of Hatter's face to get his attention off the stunned looking girls who were wary around the experienced men.

"Mine. Mine! Biscuity!" They heard Hatter's voice even through the crowd.

"Yeah." Alice sighed. "They're not gonna draw any attention to themselves."

Spade pressed his lips to her temple and she could feel his lips curved into a smile. "I'll take care of it if they do. I'd never let them ruin things for you. I'm responsible for them."

Alice slid her arm around her waist and smile. "I'll remember that one." She mused, tugging him over to the corner of the auditorium where the DJ equipment was set up. She hated that particular corner since it meant being closer to the speakers but if they wanted a moment with the Queen of Clubs herself then they needed to brave it.

When they got closer she held her hands over her ears to block out the sound until they got passed the speakers and then they carefully had to make their way over the wires and cords that had been taped down to the floor.

"No, no, no." Most High said, shaking her head back and forth. "None of this slow, depressing, crap. Play the funk my brother! I wanna dance! I wanna feel the beat pulsing in these walls until they come down!"

Little One pulled out a hammer from under the table. "I'm all for knocking the walls down but if we're gonna do that then I'm gonna need a bigger hammer. This just won't cut it."

"I was thinking something a little more metaphysical, but okay." Most High said after a moment, she was flipping switches back and forth and Alice wasn't sure she knew what any of them did. Whoever the school had hired to be the DJ seemed to be just sitting back to watch the Club siblings take over.

"Excellent. Where can I get a sledge hammer at this hour?" he asked.

Most High rolled her eyes. "Janitors closet."

"Ohh." He muttered.

"You know you really don't need to do that." Alice said, walking around to stand beside them. "I think the volume of the music is enough for all that."

"Think so?" Most High asked, swaying slowly in her full-length gown that had a Club symbol on the lace belt.

"Definitely." Spade added, standing behind Alice with an amused expression. "You two are doing this perfectly if I do say so myself. The crowd seems to agree too, of course."

"Wonderful!" Most High laughed. "More feeling, Little One! More feeling."

He stared at her for a moment with a hammer still in his hand. "So I can't smash things. That's what you're telling me?"

"Yeah." Alice said. "Pretty much."

His gaze shifted to her. "Nuts…"

Asher had jumped up on the DJ platform and leaned over the table to them with a smile. Alice had actually been so startled with the sudden movement that she'd backed into Spade but Most High at the opposite reaction, leaning forward to be as equally in his face.

"What do I gotta do to make some song requests." He smiled faintly, not intimidated with the Club Queen.

"Dance." Most High said with a stern face.

"Sure thing." Asher said, brow arched slightly as he pulled a folded up paper out of his pocket and handing it over to her.

Most High didn't even bother to look at the list, only passed it over to her brother. "Do I look like I'm into manual labor? That's what he's here for."

Asher slid Alice and Spade an amused look before shrugging and hopping back down to the dance floor where Tina and two of his other friends had been waiting.

"That was interesting." Most High mused. "Play something from the paper and see if it's any good. If the first song isn't spirited then forget the rest of it."

"Don't tell me what to do." Little One said, comparing the list to the music they had in their possession. Doing exactly what she asked. As it turned out, both Club siblings where big fans of the music Asher had picked out and after a couple of songs she hunted him down in the crowd to get him to pick out a new set.

It might not have been what everyone liked, but she was Queen and therefore, didn't care if they didn't like the music she picked.

"Dance with me." Spade smiled. The two of them had spent some time actually sitting on the floor against the wall, Alice cuddled into his side.

It didn't take long for them to decide it was a good spot. From there they could keep an eye on the Wonderland rogues gallery who were obsessed with causing trouble. Not to Mention the Club royalty and since they were seated behind the speakers, they weren't going deaf.

There was also the fact that the only ones having more fun Asher and Tina were Mikey and Autumn who had been dancing for well over an hour after they made sure that everyone had caught a glimpse of them together. Five years from now, no one would care who came with who or what happened, but for the night most girls wanted to claw Autumns eyes out, and she was one of few girls who could handle that privilege.

"You wanna dance with me?" Alice grinned a little.

Spade tipped her face up and instead of kissing her as she had become accustomed, he squeezes her side to make her squeal. "Dancing with my Queen is not so strange."

Alice laughed, unable to pull away in the dress. "You're a damn tease tonight. I can see no way of getting out of dancing."

"You would want to get out of it?" he asked with a smile as he hauled himself up and leaned down to pull her up to feet without having to be asked.

"With anyone other then you, hell yeah." Alice smiled, holding onto his hands as he lead her into the crowd of dancing teens. "Mom tried to get me to take lessons once. No thank you. Now I'm not a graceful dance but I can hold my own on a sea of teenagers who are all just as self conscious."

Spade laughed softly, hands on her hips. It almost surprised her that he hadn't pulled her into some sort of formal dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they looked no different from any other couple.

"No one will have anything to say about your dancing." He mused. "There is nothing to say other then how beautiful you seem to be when you are."

Her cheeks darkened and she smiled brightly up at him as the dancing continued. They were in a massive clump of students and no one seemed to take any notice of them. Everyone was too concerned with their own business.

When the music was cut off and the administrator came on, Alice and Spade ignored it. It wasn't until the applause erupted that their attention was drawn.

"What happened?" Alice sighed, looking away from Spade.

"Winnie got Home Coming Queen. Shocker." Autumn chuckled, appearing behind them with Mikey. "Feel Bad Melissa didn't get it but better Winnie then Dorothy or Jenna."

"Wonder where the fake plastic crowns went." Mikey commented, looking up at the commotion on the stage where a few students stood looking confused.

Alice looked at him. "They're missing?"

"Wonder where they went." Autumn chuckled. "How priceless."

"They're not very alert are they." White said, moving up next to Spade's other side with his arms cross in front of his chest. "Too easy."

Alice frowned. "White."

"Don't look at me." The rabbit grinned, nodding his head back to Hatter who was a few paces behind. He was sipping tea from a saucer and looking incredibly bored. Wrapped around his hat was a sash and the little silver tiara that was supposed to belong to the Home Coming Queen.

"Why am I not surprised." Alice muttered, rubbing her eyes as Autumn laughed out right. "Hatter!"

"Yes, sugar?" he smiled cheekily. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Hatter." Spade sighed.

Asher laughed, along with the majority of his friends as they approached, Tina happily on his arm. "You stole them? That's damn priceless."

"Lemme see one." Devon asked, he was one of Asher's closer friends and looked too thrilled with the theft. "How'd you get them?"

Hatter raised an eye. "I walked over and picked them up."

"Sorry Alice." March said, pressing his face into her shoulder. He looked pathetically near tears. "I couldn't keep an eye on the both of them at the same time. They spilt up."

"March." Alice smiled a little. This was one of those moments where it was hard to tell if he was faking his innocent streak or not.

He hiccuped. "I tried. I really did. Hatter took my last piece of pie and held it hostage. Then he gave it to White and he wouldn't give it back. It was the last piece!"

Alice kissed his forehead and rubbed his shoulder. Fake or not, she was sold. "They're already in trouble. Don't worry about it. I'll make you a whole pie if I gotta."

March's eyes grew wide and nearly glazed over. "That sounds lovely."

Spade chuckled under his breath. "You spoil him, Alice. But the other two are getting a bit full of themselves aren't they."

"I am no such thing!" White objected.

"Quiet." Spade glanced at him.

"I DON'T NEED A CROWN TO BE QUEEN!" they winced when they heard Most High's voice echoing from the microphone. "I AM QUEEN."

When she was sure she'd gotten everyone's attention she pulled out a crown of her own and placed in regally on her head. "I am Queen."

Alice tried to hold back her laughter but she couldn't seem to contain it. "Oh jeez! Someone get her off of there."

"Got it." White said, moving through the crowd towards her.

"Nah, she's alright." Hatter muttered, sipping from a cup now that was slightly larger then your average teacup.

"March, round them up would you?" Spade asked. Said blond nodded once and bound off into the crowd after glancing back at Hatter.

"We should head out soon." Mikey said. "Hours yet till any of us are expected home and I don't wanna spend it here."

Autumn raised an eye at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Could sit in the car for all I care. I feel like I'm being hunted tonight, and I want outta this suit like you couldn't believe." Mikey laughed.

"Bet I could." She grinned.

"Woah, keep that to yourself." Tina mocked, making the two of them turn a dark shade of red.

Asher smiled, squeezing her closer. "I don't think that's what they were implying but it's odd how it seems to be what everyone else was thinking."

"Oh, it was not." Autumn complained.

Spade took Alice's hand and without a word led her out of the school and into the parking lot. "Perhaps it is irresponsible of me to leave them alone in there, but they already know I'm a tad unhappy with them and they know better then to dig themselves in deeper. I may be giving them too much credit but I think I know them well enough to judge and this way my own whims are more easily accessible."

Alice smiled faintly. "I think I caught all that. What would you rather be doing? What are you current whims?"

"My current whims involve continuing my dance with my Queen. Just a little longer." He said. "No music. No people. No time limit." He hugged her closer to him and spun her around once in the parking lot that was not yet crawling with people. "Would you like to continue our dance?"

"I'd like that very much, your Majesty." She said, giving him a coy look as they fell into a charming slow dance.

He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled slowly, "This school you need to go to so often will be the death of me. I can't stand not seeing you."

"A few more months and I'm done." Alice smiled, tilting her head up to him. "A few more months and then being together will be a lot easier for you an I."

Spade pecked his lips against hers and smiled. "I waited years for you my darling love. A few more months shouldn't break me. Even when some nights I'm not so sure."

"I love you." Alice smiled, tightening her arms around his neck as he spun them around again. They danced until others slowly staring leaving the auditorium to continue their nights elsewhere, or end them. She couldn't believe she'd almost passed up asking him. It might have been a silly High School dance but it was still a memory between the two of them.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to everyone who read **Wonderland's Void: The Return Call** and reviewed after the story ended. Thank you very much! ^_^

Please review!


End file.
